Pls txt me bby
by Hweianime
Summary: A dialogue based AU where one miss-placed text to the wrong number creates a change in two men that neither truly expected. R27. MAIN STORY NOW COMPLETED. (Omg am I right?)
1. Chptr 1

**Hi hi~~**

 **I know I need to start updating my other stuff I know. Buuuu~~uut _*makes indecipherable whining sounds*_**

 **Anyway I got most of the idea/inspiration from Chain Reaction by EloquentDossier (Getting SO into Criminal minds fanfics right now~) It's short but I legit have no creativity currently. *sighs***

 **This fic is going to be 90% text based. I'm trying something new.**

 **SO THE SETTING- in this story Tsuna is a mafia boss. Reborn was never his tutor and is currently a freelance hitman that mainly works with his fellow Arcobaleno during various missions. They've heard vaguely heard about each other but that's about it, they have never met.**

 **Well that's all I planned so far.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy~~**

* * *

 _ **Monday, June 2**_

 _(Mon 8:33am)_

 _Hey can you get me some coffee before we meet up at 10? Double shot, bring sugar. Lots of it. And a brownie. Covered in chocolate._

 **(Mon 8:35am)**

 **The consequences to your of beverage coupled with your choice of breakfast makes me shudder. Did you finally get that file I sent over?**

 _(Mon 8:40am)_

 _Judging by your response you're not Gokudera._

 **(Mon 8:41am)**

 **No, this is Reborn. Who is this?**

 _(Mon 8:43am)_

 _I'm sorry. Must have the wrong number._

 **(Mon 8:43am)**

 **No worries. Did you or this Gokudera recently acquire a new phone?**

 _(Mon 8:44am)_

 _He did. I really am sorry for the inconvenience. I have the right number now._

 **(Mon 8:45am)**

 **As I said before it's fine. From the sounds of that request it seems like your in for a rough morning.**

 _(Mon 8:45am)_

 _Thanks. My hope is it doesn't become a complete train wreck._

 **(Mon 8:46am)**

 **Well I am sure it won't be.**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, June 3**_

 _(Tues 9:11am)_

 _You lied._

 **(Tues 9:18am)**

 **Excuse me?**

 _(Tues 9:21am)_

 _Yesterday, you assured me my Monday would not be a complete train wreck. You lied._

 **(Tues 9:23am)**

 **To be fair unless an actual train burst into your workplace I hardly think I lied.**

 _(Tues 9:24am)_

 _True. Reborn right?_

 **(Tues 9:24am)**

 **You remembered.**

 _(Tues 9:25am)_

 _Not really, I just looked back on our previous conversation._

 **(Tues 9:26am)**

 **Well you're still more intelligent than a lot of people I know.**

 **(Tues 9:27am)**

 **So why was your morning so horrible anyway?**

 _(Tues 9:28am)_

 _I had a meeting with some individuals with very… strong personalities._

 **(Tues 9:29am)**

 **Ah.**

 _(Tues 9:30am)_

 _Ah._

 **(Tues 9:31am)**

 **How strong are we talking here?**

 _(Tues 9:32am)_

 _Like six cups of coffee beans, half a cup of water, no sugar, no milk, strong._

 **(Tues 9:32am)**

 **That was… strangely specific.**

 _(Tues 9:34am)_

 _I've had this discussion before. I used the coffee analogy because it works and I rather like using it._

 **(Tues 9:34am)**

 **So I take you enjoy coffee.**

 _(Tues 9:35am)_

 _Love it. Can't get through the day without it. Of course I need it with sugar, tends to be too bitter without it._

 _(Tues 9:36am)_

 _Never could see how anyone could drink it just black._

 **(Tues 9:36am)**

 **I drink it just black.**

 _(Tues 9:36am)_

 _Oh god. I am so sorry I didn't mean.._

 **(Tues 9:37am)**

 **Don't be. I never understood why people like you drink coffee with accompaniments as well so we're even.**

 _(Tues 9:38am)_

 _Still, I feel a little bad. Oh, I just realised you're most likely working and I'm probably bothering you._

 **(Tues 9:39am)**

 **You are not bothering me. I am at work though.**

 **(Tues 9:39am)**

 **So how much sugar do you put in your coffee?**

 _(Tues 9:40am)_

 _About ten teaspoons on a good day._

 _(Tues 1:18pm)_

 _Was that too weird?_

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, June 4**_

 **(Wed 4:51am)**

 **Sorry. No that was not too weird. Despite everything I find myself rather… amused by our conversations. I should warn you I get called on jobs quite frequently so I might not respond at normal times or for extended periods of time.**

 **(Wed 4:53am)**

 **Also I hate to break it to you but that's no longer coffee, at ten teaspoons that's coffee flavoured liquid sugar.**

 _(Wed 7:28am)_

 _Thanks. Just- thanks._

* * *

 _ **Friday, June 6**_

 **(Fri 11:41am)**

 **I'm still on the job but I have some time. How is your Friday morning?**

 _(Fri 11:42am)_

 _My subordinates are incompetent fools._

 **(Fri 11:42am)**

 **That good huh?**

 **(Fri 11:43am)**

 **Incompetent fools?**

 _(Fri 11:43am)_

 _Two of my most violent, ah, men got into a big fight resulting in me having to deal with their aftermath._

 _(Fri 11:43am)_

 _There needed to be renovations done to the place anyway._

 _(Fri 11:44am)_

 _Are you sure you shouldn't be focusing on your work?_

 _(Fri 1:04pm)_

 _Thought so. Thanks for the text anyways._

* * *

 _ **Monday, June 9**_

(Mon 10:13pm)

KORA This is the fourth time I caught you texting.

 **(Mon 10:14pm)**

 **Well considering I own a phone and opposable thumbs- Really, that was a stupid comment even for you.**

(Mon 10:15pm)

Fine. It's the third time I've seen you text during the briefing kora.

(Mon 10:15pm)

You were even smiling a little.

(Mon 10:16pm)

It was kinda gross kora.

 **(Mon 10:17pm)**

 **I'll ignore that from the goodness of my heart.**

(Mon 10:18pm)

Now I'm really going to be ill.

 **(Mon 10:18pm)**

 **Plus I always text during a brief.**

(Mon 10:19pm)

Yes but today is Monday.

 **(Mon 10:20pm)**

 **You've officially stopped making sense. I weep for that last remaining shred of intelligence.**

(Mon 10:21pm)

This isn't over kora.

 **(Mon 10:22pm)**

 **I beg to differ. Goodnight.**


	2. Chptr 2

**Hi hi~~**

 **OKAY so my updates are not going well. SORRY MY DEAR FANS (*giggle* I still can't believe I have fans )**

 **Now that the obligatory apologies are over (the fact I end up doing this each chapter I post should tell me something but *shrugs*)**

 **Anyway I know you people have been questioning this in the AU-**

 **-Why has not Tsuna heard of Reborn and vice versa?**

 **SO Tsuna is a pretty common Japanese name= easy to kinda assume for Reborn**

 **AND the fact the name Reborn isn't recognised by Tsuna is because... um... shut up guys I'm thinking. Shit. Um. Ok so truth time- I was going to put him as Renato but then I was like "Reborn wouldn't give his real name so easily much less to a stranger"**

 **so we are just going to live with the fact that in this AU Tsuna is rather oblivious and apparently doesn't read Mafia Weekly or whatever mafia bosses read to keep updated in the underworld.**

 **Anyway don't think there is anything else-**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

 ** _Friday, June 13_**

 **(Fri 3:04pm)**

 **Hello Tsuna, how have you been?**

 _(Fri 3:06pm)_

 _Tired. Need coffee._

 **(Fri 3:07pm)**

 **Where have you been the past few days?**

 _(Fri 3:08pm)_

 _...Business trip._

 **(Fri 3:09pm)**

 **Ah.**

 _(Fri 3:09pm)_

 _We should really get some sort of code or something. So we don't interrupt each other during work._

 **(Fri 3:10pm)**

 **That while completely childish is not a terrible idea. My work requires a certain amount of.. concentration on the job after all.**

 _(Fri 3:11pm)_

 _How you flatter me so._

 _(Fri 3:12pm)_

 _What type of work is it? You don't have to answer._

 **(Fri 3:13pm)**

 **I'll have you know that not many earn such compliments from me.**

 **(Fri 3:13pm)**

 **And I guess you can say my work involves various skills, disguises, flexible hours and high tolerance of idiots.**

 _(Fri 3:14pm)_

 _I think many people require a high tolerance of idiots lol_

 _(Fri 3:15pm)_

 _Hmmm… So your freelance?_

 **(Fri 3:15pm)**

 **Of sorts yes.**

 **(Fri 3:15pm)**

 **I also carry a gun.**

 _(Fri 3:16pm)_

 _Very impressive. So something physical is part of your job description. Dangerous. A government agent would be cool but also quite a stupid assumption. Police is more likely but judging from how you speak I feel that you would be too overqualified and would know it._

 **(Fri 3:17pm)**

 **Smart reasonable deductions. I'm rather impressed.**

 _(Fri 3:17pm)_

 _Thank you._

 **(Fri 3:17pm)**

 **So what do you conclude?**

 _(Fri 3:18pm)_

 _Um. I want to say… detective? Is that why you use an alias? So your various criminals you've targeted can't find you?_

 _(Fri 3:19pm)_

 _Was I right?_

 **(Fri 3:20pm)**

 **…Yes you are almost accurate. You should be proud for getting this close.**

 **(Fri 3:21pm)**

 **For a businessman you are remarkably intuitive.**

 _(Fri 3:22pm)_

 _Uh, yeah. Thanks._

 _(Fri 3:22pm)_

 _And you're quite the remarkable mystery yourself, Detective._

* * *

 _ **Monday, June 16**_

 _(Mon 7:15pm)_

 _Oh my god I have just made the biggest fool of myself._

 **(Mon 7:16pm)**

 **?**

 **(Mon 7:16pm)**

 **I'm curious now, pray tell.**

 _(Mon 7:17pm)_

 _Pray tell? Are you from the 1700s lol_

 **(Mon 7:18pm)**

 **I'm going to ignore that because I sense I'm going to revel in this embarrassing moment you wish to talk of even more now.**

 _(Mon 7:18pm)_

 _Fine, fine_

 _(Mon 7:20pm)_

 _So I had a meeting with a new… business client from a very important, um, company right? And I hadn't eaten since breakfast where all I had was a mocha and an apple._

 **(Mon 7:21pm)**

 **You dare taint the liquid brew of the Gods with chocolate? You deserve whatever happened to you.**

 _(Mon 7:21pm)_

 _Shut up. Do you want to hear the story or not?_

 **(Mon 7:22pm)**

 **I withdraw my last statement.**

 _(Mon 7:22pm)_

 _That's probably the closest I'll probably get to an apology isn't it?_

 **(Mon 7:22pm)**

 **Probably. Now please do go on. I'm on the edge of my seat.**

 _(Mon 7:22pm)_

 _I'm going to ignore the obvious sarcasm there and accept the not-really-an-apology apology. Anyway my whole day was back to back meetings so I barely had time to breathe let alone eat!_

 _(Mon 7:23pm)_

 _There were these cupcakes on the meeting table and I was starving- so in a moment of weakness I grabbed one and managed to stuff the entire cupcake in my mouth at once._

 **(Mon 7:23pm)**

 **Charming.**

 **(Mon 7:23pm)**

 **You couldn't have- I don't know- not stuffed a whole cake in your mouth?**

 _(Mon 7:24pm)_

 _I said it was a moment of weakness. I was hungry. The client was going to come by any second. And it was a CUPcake._

 **(Mon 7:25pm)**

 **Ok so then what? (By the way I don't think I have ever been so amused)**

 _(Mon 7:25pm)_

 _Glad to know my humiliation pleases you._

 _(Mon 7:27pm)_

 _Long story short, the client had the gall to arrive in that exact moment- with me, the boss of a rather prestigious group, cramming a vanilla cupcake into his mouth- and there was the worst moment of silence I had ever experienced in my life._

 _(Mon 7:28pm)_

 _THEN I reflexively swallowed and choked on said cupcake._

 _(Mon 7:28pm)_

 _A few of my closest subordinates are never going to let me live it down._

 _(Mon 7:29pm)_

 _My right hand couldn't even look me in the eye for the rest of the day._

 _(Mon 7:31pm)_

 _Reborn?_

 **(Mon 7:34pm)**

 **Sorry, sorry I was too busy laughing. Shit. My cheeks have never hurt so much before.**

 _(Mon 7:34pm)_

 _Shut up. I'm going to bed._

 **(Mon 7:35pm)**

 **Careful not to choke on your pillow.**

* * *

(Mon 7:39pm)

You laughed.

 **(Mon 7:40pm)**

 **Colonello we are literally four feet away from each other.**

(Mon 7:41pm)

You laughed. Out. Loud.

(Mon 7:41pm)

Kora.

 **(Mon 7:43pm)**

 **Wow. It amazes me how you always astound me with such brilliant logic and deduction. We should all warn Verde his position as resident know it all is being threatened.**

(Mon 7:44pm)

No need to be so defensive kora

(Mon 7:44pm)

Is this the same chick you were smiling at your phone at before?

(Mon 7:45pm)

I'm taking that glare you shot me as a yes.

 **(Mon 7:46pm)**

 **It's not a she.**

(Mon 7:47pm)

He? Never thought I'd see the day. Ok then- is HE magic?

 **(Mon 7:47pm)**

 **It's not like that idiot**

(Mon 7:48pm)

This guy made you smile AND laugh.

(Mon 7:48pm)

Like actual laughing by the way. Not the irritating smirk sound you always use when your amused. Laughed laughed.

(Mon 7:49pm)

So I beg to differ kora

 **(Mon 7:50pm)**

 **…**

 **(Mon 7:50pm)**

 **I do not make an irritating smirk sound.**

(Mon 7:51pm)

One kora- yes you do.

(Mon 7:53pm)

And two- you actually like this guy! WOW he really must be magic. Does Mammon know him? What's he look like? What am I saying- he must be a looker to keep your attentions. What's his name? Oh my god, you- REBORN, Greatest hitman in the world, holds actual feelings a sixteen year old girl may have for another living being that isn't your creepy lizard.

 **(Mon 7:54pm)**

 **Shut up. I will end you and no one would ever figure out where your body is.**

 **(Mon 7:55pm)**

 **And I wouldn't know I've never seen him.**

(Mon 7:56pm)

Woah woah woah kora. You've never seen him?! :0

 **(Mon 7:56pm)**

 **Emoticons? Truly unbecoming Colonello. Honestly we are two grown men.**

 **(Mon 7:57pm)**

 **And no. Our relationship is merely dependent on correspondence through only electronic means of messaging.**

(Mon 7:57pm)

You mean you're texting buddies.

 **(Mon 7:57pm)**

 **No.**

(Mon 7:57pm)

You so are.

 **(Mon 7:58pm)**

 **No.**

(Mon 7:58pm)

OMG

 **(Mon 7:58pm)**

 **I said no Colonello.**

(Mon 7:59pm)

I take back what I said. You don't have feelings a sixteen year old girl may have for another living being.

 **(Mon 7:59pm)**

 **Thank you.**

(Mon 8:00pm)

Twelve is much more accurate kora.

(Mon 8:01pm)

What are yofvuiiureabvbjlalewr

(Mon 8:06pm)

Strangling me was not necessary.

 **(Mon 8:07pm)**

 **Neither was your shit eating grins and your stupid laughter and your overall face but we all can't get what we want.**

(Mon 8:08pm)

You know what.

(Mon 8:08pm)

We will talk about this eventually.

(Mon 8:08pm)

When your in a less murder-y mood.

 **(Mon 8:09pm)**

 **Good luck with that.**


	3. Chptr 3

**Hi hi~~**

 **So for some reason my account is recording the amount of views I'm getting on my stories which sucks (is anyone else getting this problem?)**

 **And apparently when I'm bored this is quite a fun fic to just write with ;D (sobs I'm behind in my SCIE1104 assignment thing, its not too hard but its sooo boring) I don't have much to say really but thanks for the support~**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, June 18**_

 _(Wed 1:02pm)_

 _Espresso yourself._

 **(Wed 1:03pm)**

 **Excuse me?**

 _(Wed 1:04pm)_

 _Expresso yourself will be our new codeword for when we are free to talk. You can choose a code for when we're busy if you want._

 **(Wed 1:04pm)**

 **You were serious about that?**

 **(Wed 1:04pm)**

 **And coffee puns, really?**

 _(Wed 1:05pm)_

 _Deadly serious._

 _(Wed 1:06pm)_

 _And I felt it quite appropriate considering how we met. Plus I can practically feel you rolling your eyes at the terrible punny-ness of it all lol._

 _(Wed 1:06pm)_

 _Also you like espresso._

 **(Wed 1:07pm)**

 **I do.**

 **(Wed 1:07pm)**

 ***sighs* I really do.**

 **(Wed 1:11pm)**

 **Okay then what about-**

 **(Wed 1:11pm)**

 **A latte of problems.**

 _(Wed 1:12pm)_

 _Haha that is terrible._

 _(Wed 1:12pm)_

 _I like it._

 **(Wed 1:13pm)**

 **The things I must do for the strangers over the phone.**

 _(Wed 1:14pm)_

 _Yes, yes I'm sure your pride and dignity are just hanging by a thread at the blow._

 _(Wed 1:14pm)_

 _And I like to think of us as friends?_

 **(Wed 1:14pm)**

 **It's quite an unconventional friendship then is it not?**

 _(Wed 1:15pm)_

 _From what I gather we are rather unconventional people._

 **(Wed 1:15pm)**

 **That we are.**

* * *

(Wed 1:32pm)

Tsuna did something good happen during the meeting? You've been smiling non-stop ever since.

 _(Wed 1:33pm)_

 _Oh it's nothing Gokudera. It was just something I saw on the phone._

(Wed 1:34pm)

Was it R?

(Wed 1:34pm)

It was, wasn't it.

(Wed 1:36pm)

Tsuna.

(Wed 1:39pm)

You know I'll always support you no matter what.

(Wed 1:43pm)

Tsuna I'm not saying you should stop interacting with him altogether but he is a civilian.

 _(Wed 1:45pm)_

 _I know._

 _(Wed 1:45pm)_

 _I just._

 _(Wed 1:45pm)_

 _It's nice._

 _(Wed 1:45pm)_

 _He's nice._

(Wed 1:46pm)

I'm sure he is.

(Wed 1:46pm)

Just- try to remember. Ok? I would hate to kill the bastard that broke your heart lol.

 _(Wed 1:47pm)_

 _My heart!?_

 _(Wed 1:47pm)_

 _I'm not!_

 _(Wed 1:47pm)_

 _I mean!_

 _(Wed 1:47pm)_

 _He might not even_

 _(Wed 1:48pm)_

 _Its not_

 _(Wed 1:48pm)_

 _euiziurhvnuifba_

(Wed 1:49pm)

Hahaha sure, sure

(Wed 1:49pm)

You have a 3pm appointment with Byakuran today btw

 _(Wed 1:50pm)_

 _Shit._

 _(Wed 1:50pm)_

 _And I can't get out of it?_

(Wed 1:50pm)

Afraid not.

 _(Wed 1:51pm)_

 _*sighs* Fine. Get someone to buy some marshmallows then._

 _(Wed 1:51pm)_

 _A lot of marshmallows._

(Wed 1:52pm)

Will do.

(Wed 1:53pm)

Please refrain from choking on them too ;P

 _(Wed 1:54pm)_

 _It's times like these I miss those days when you were completely afraid of insulting me_

* * *

 **(Wed 2:21pm)**

 **Espresso yourself.**

 **(Wed 2:21pm)**

 **My last client was a complete imbecilic moron with a lower IQ of a gnat**

 _(Wed 2:21pm)_

 _Well you've certainly caught my interest. Go on._

 **(Wed 2:23pm)**

 **Are you busy? I don't want to ruin your time with my rather uncouth rant on the idiocy that is the general human populace.**

 _(Wed 2:23pm)_

 _Ever the gentleman aren't you? Do you see me using our code?_

 **(Wed 2:26pm)**

 **No but it is currently business hours and I assume that means that either you are indulging me, which while I appreciate is not necessary or you are on break or slacking off in your duties.**

 **(Wed 2:27pm)**

 **Not to mention I do not usually find myself in need to take out my frustrations on someone and it may be considered rather tedious for you.**

 _(Wed 2:27pm)_

 _I like to think our little talks as my break from work. I am indulging you I guess but I am also indulging myself as well._

 **(Wed 2:28pm)**

 **Oh**

 **(Wed 2:28pm)**

 **Thank you then.**

 _(Wed 2:29pm)_

 _There's nothing to thank._

 _(Wed 2:29pm)_

 _Now your client._

 _(Wed 2:30pm)_

 _Reborn?_

 **(Wed 2:30pm)**

 **Oh yes right well**

* * *

(Wed 2:54pm)

Kora you're doing the creepy smile thing again. I thought you were in a bad mood an hour ago cuz of that last job you did.

(Wed 2:56pm)

Did you kill your client?

(Wed 2:57pm)

My god you did didn't you?

(Wed 2:57pm)

We all talked about this. We even had an intervention. Jesus you really need anger management therapy kora.

(Wed 2:58pm)

There is no way you can be this happy otherwise (unless your txt bud really is magic)

(Wed 2:59pm)

No way he IS magic

 **(Wed 3:00pm)**

 **Colonello shut up you are ruining my good mood with your everything**

* * *

 _(Wed 4:09pm)_

 _Espresso yourself_

 **(Wed 4:09pm)**

 **Hello**

 _(Wed 4:10pm)_

 _My business associate is a fucking pervert_

 _(Wed 4:10pm)_

 _So is some of my subordinates thinking about it_

 _(Wed 4:10pm)_

 _A lot of them_

 _(Wed 4:10pm)_

 _Oh god I'm surrounded by perverts_

 **(Wed 4:11pm)**

 **What happened?**

 _(Wed 4:13pm)_

 _It's really nothing, I mean it happens near daily really but apparently the 'cupcake' incident has now spread and my associate kept slipping in non-too-subtle innuendos to do with 'cream' and 'things he would rather I choke on' and 'larger harder things than a cupcake'_

 _(Wed 4:14pm)_

 _Then he proceeded to leer at me and suggestively roll a marshmallow (don't ask) in his mouth._

 **(Wed 4:16pm)**

 **…**

 **(Wed 4:16pm)**

 **This happens daily?**

 **(Wed 4:17pm)**

 **Wait your associate is male?**

 _(Wed 4:19pm)_

 _Yes. The majority of my subordinates and associates are male and unfortunately sexual harassment of their boss seems to be one of their favourite pastimes._

 _(Wed 4:19pm)_

 _That and seeing how much furniture they can break before I start screaming and throwing things. The paperwork is a nightmare, it's a wonder I get anything done._

 **(Wed 4:21pm)**

 **You know I think someone needs to go and give them a little 'lesson' in manners**

 _(Wed 4:24pm)_

 _Lol thats very sweet and all but no offense my people aren't exactly the type of people who would easily be 'taught' you know?_

 **(Wed 4:25pm)**

 **You underestimate me Tsuna. Not only am I very 'persuasive' I have been told I am quite a strict tutor.**

 _(Wed 4:26pm)_

 _My hero :)_

 **(Wed 4:27pm)**

 **Emoticons?**

 _(Wed 4:28pm)_

 _I admit it's quite childish but I didn't wish for you to misinterpret my last message as sarcasm. I really am happy that someone here has actually offered to help my current mess of a situation._

 **(Wed 4:29pm)**

 **Even if that someone is someone you barely know and can only offer a superficial hand to give?**

 _(Wed 4:30pm)_

 _Even if that someone is someone you barely know and can only offer a superficial hand to give._

 **(Wed 4:30pm)**

 **You really are a strange person Tsuna.**

 _(Wed 4:31pm)_

 _I could say the same to you._

 _(Wed 4:31pm)_

 _Oh I gotta go Reborn, a latte problems and all haha_

 _(Wed 4:32pm)_

 _Try not to kill anyone okay? Bye_

 **(Wed 4:33pm)**

 **I make no promises.**

 **(Wed 4:33pm)**

 **Goodbye.**

* * *

(Wed 4:40pm)

Tsuna I take it back.

(Wed 4:40pm)

If texting R can stop you from burning the rest of the house down then this relationship has my full approval.

(Wed 4:41pm)

Also on a not a completely unrelated note we need a new East wing.

(Wed 4:41pm)

And possibly a new Mist guardian.

 _(Wed 4:41pm)_

 _Thanks Gokudera I appreciate it but I'm pretty sure I didn't injure Mukuro._

(Wed 4:42pm)

You didn't. I was being hopeful.

* * *

 **(Wed 4:41pm)**

 **Colonello**

 **(Wed 4:41pm)**

 **How appropriate is it to kill your mobile correspondence partner's business associates and subordinates?**

(Wed 4:45pm)

Um

(Wed 4:45pm)

Not appropriate at all. Not even a little bit.

(Wed 4:46pm)

What brought this on? I'm actually working right now you know kora.

(Wed 4:47pm)

Also seriously? Mobile correspondence partner? Does it physically hurt you to admit he's your texting buddy kora?

 **(Wed 4:47pm)**

 **Shut up Colonello**

 **(Wed 4:48pm)**

 **It had come to my attention that my mobile correspondence partner has been constantly harassed by his fellow clients and coworkers.**

(Wed 4:49pm)

So your first reaction is to murder them all. You are so suave kora, how I swoon.

(Wed 4:50pm)

Wait.

 **(Wed 4:50pm)**

 **Whatever you are thinking of stop it.**

(Wed 4:50pm)

You're jealous.

 **(Wed 4:50pm)**

 **I told you to stop it.**

(Wed 4:50pm)

Wow.

 **(Wed 4:50pm)**

 **Halt.**

(Wed 4:51pm)

You really are smitten kora.

 **(Wed 4:51pm)**

 **Desist your nonsense train of thought immediately.**

(Wed 4:53pm)

Now you are aware that your texting buddy is apparently attractive enough to warrant the attention of others you are absolutely jealous.

 **(Wed 4:54pm)**

 **Colonello I know where you work. I'm unafraid to rid one more idiot of this planet.**

(Wed 4:54pm)

And you haven't even seen this guy! Haha well at least he's not an old balding ugly bloke that's cat fishing you then.

(Wed 4:55pm)

I can see the headlines- Greatest Hitman Catfished.

 **(Wed 4:56pm)**

 **The headlines are going to read - Blonde Idiot's Large Mouth Leads Him to Cruel and Unusual Death if you don't shut up now.**

(Wed 4:56pm)

Fine fine I can take a hint

 **(Wed 4:56pm)**

 **No you can't**

 **(Wed 4:56pm)**

 **You couldn't take a hint even if it was grift wrapped and shoved in both your orifices.**

(Wed 4:57pm)

I have to go anyway, Lal's coming back from her break and she don't look too happy. Don't be getting all jealous over that texting buddy your crushing on and turn into a lovesick serial killer.

 **(Wed 4:58pm)**

 **I hope you get slapped.**


	4. Chptr 4

**Hi hi~~**

 **Yeah ok now it's just my goal to finish this story (because wth I might as well get one story finished on my thing right?)**

 **Gokudera isn't really funny in this fic, well not as funny as like Colonello (who I swear is legit the best character in this :D) but he's mainly here to push the story along and be the overprotective friend to Tsuna. So yeah.**

 **Tell me what you think, what you want to see (situations etc), review, I dunno but most importantly-**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

 _ **Wednesday** **, June 25**_

 _(Wed 12:39pm)_

 _I think I want to meet R._

(Wed 12:41pm)

What?

(Wed 12:41pm)

Like in person?

 _(Wed 12:41pm)_

 _No in cakes and_ _pastries._

 _(Wed 12:41pm)_

 _Yes in person._

(Wed 12:42pm)

Tsuna- are you planning on telling R about who you really are?

 _(Wed 12:43pm)_

 _Hmmm.. Well not any time soon but yeah occasionally I do think about it why?_

(Wed 12:43pm)

Just wondering. You know he could be like a murderer or a psychopath.

 _(Wed 12:43pm)_

 _Gokudera I'm not sure if you've noticed but we are the mafia._

 _(Wed 12:43pm)_

 _I don't think the man being a murderer is going to be a huge game changer at this point._

 _(Wed 12:44pm)_

 _Besides he's a detective._

(Wed 12:45pm)

WAIT

(Wed 12:45pm)

WHAT

 _(Wed 12:45pm)_

 _…What?_

(Wed 12:45pm)

TSUNA

(Wed 12:45pm)

WE. ARE. MAFIA.

 _(Wed 12:46pm)_

 _Pretty sure I said that._

(Wed 12:46pm)

YES

(Wed 12:46pm)

I MEAN NO

(Wed 12:46pm)

I MEAN

(Wed 12:46pm)

TSUNA WE ARE MAFIA

 _(Wed 12:48pm)_

 _Gokudera are you okay? Have you been taking candy from Spanner? You know you should never take any confectionary unless it's lollipops from Spanner._

(Wed 12:49pm)

TSUNA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'S A DETECTIVE! WHAT IF HE ARRESTS YOU ON THE SPOT WHAT IF- OH MY GOD HE'S FISHING YOU- HE KNOWS-

 _(Wed 12:49pm)_

…

(Wed 12:50pm)

HE'S GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND THROW YOU TO THE GOVERNMENT- NO- HE'S KNOWN WHO YOU ARE ALL ALONG AND IS PLANNING TO TAKE YOUR HEART AND WRING YOU DRY UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT AND-

 _(Wed 12:50pm)_

 _Gokudera?_

(Wed 12:51pm)

THAT BASTARD- I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIM UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING BUT ASH- OH HE IS SO GOING TO FUCKING DIE- HOW FUCKING DARE HE

 _(Wed 12:51pm)_

 _GOKUDERA CALM THE FUCK DOWN FOR PRIMO'S SAKES_

 _(Wed 12:51pm)_

 _Gokudera I can hear you hyperventilating in the next room. I'm going to get a paper bag for you._

(Wed 1:01pm)

Thank you.

 _(Wed 1:01pm)_

 _Your welcome._

 _(Wed 1:03pm)_

 _But really I think I can hold my own if R turns out to be what you are making him out to be._

 _(Wed 1:03pm)_

 _Which is a little ridiculous since I was the one who technically approached him._

(Wed 1:03pm)

Ok fine. Maybe I overreacted a bit.

 _(Wed 1:04pm)_

 _A bit?_

(Wed 1:04pm)

It's a completely rational reaction.

 _(Wed 1:04pm)_

 _No it's not._

(Wed 1:04pm)

Ok fine it's not.

(Wed 1:05pm)

But Tsuna You barely even know anything about him.

 _(Wed 1:08pm)_

 _I know he is nice, has a rather dry sense of humor and he likes espresso and cold days because he doesn't have to pretend he's not dying in his suits and that apparently he has three different types of hair gel._

 _(Wed 1:09pm)_

 _I know that he thinks many people are idiots but is actually grudgingly fond and amused by said idiots._

 _(Wed 1:10pm)_

 _I know he prefers dark strong unflavored coffee and dislikes the idea of adding anything to lighten the bitter flavor but occasionally indulges in eating something sweet with it once in a while. And I know that 4/10 times that sweet is usually a lemon meringue tart._

(Wed 1:12pm)

Tsuna... I don't want to be that person but it isn't so hard to lie. Everyone does and Anonymous texting isn't exactly the exception to the rule.

(Wed 1:13pm)

It's not like I like bring you down. It's just… I've never seen you like this. This isn't just… be careful Tsuna, you've tried so hard to stop yourself from feeling this for anyone that isn't family, I don't want to see that leap of faith turn into a fall.

 _(Wed 1:13pm)_

 _I know._

 _(Wed 1:13pm)_

 _I understand._

 _(Wed 1:14pm)_

 _But I still want to meet him. Maybe not now or even in a week. But eventually._

(Wed 1:17pm)

Fine. I will stand by you no matter your choice.

(Wed 1:17pm)

But I swear to god Tsuna…

 _(Wed 1:18pm)_

 _I know, I know- I only have myself to blame if it all goes horribly tragically wrong._

(Wed 1:18pm)

Uh no.

(Wed 1:18pm)

I wasn't going to say that.

 _(Wed 1:19pm)_

 _Oh._

(Wed 1:21pm)

I was going to say if he does turn out to be a detective ready to bring down the mafia and Mukuro _isn't_ the first to go down I will be very displeased.

 _(Wed 1:22pm)_

 _Gokudera… I'm assigning you and Mukuro couples therapy._

(Wed 1:22pm)

What.

 _(Wed 1:23pm)_

 _3 weeks._

(Wed 1:23pm)

No please. It was a joke. Really.

 _(Wed 1:24pm)_

 _It works you can't deny it. Look at Hibari and Mukuro._

(Wed 1:24pm)

Tsuna they are at each other's necks every time they meet.

 _(Wed 1:25pm)_

 _Yes but they aren't beating themselves senseless and causing mass destruction rivaling a natural disaster anymore._

(Wed 1:25pm)

In front of you at least.

 _(Wed 1:26pm)_

 _Excuse me?_

 _(Wed 1:26pm)_

 _I have to go have a talk with them now._

(Wed 1:26pm)

Good luck.

 _(Wed 1:27pm)_

 _I'm still going to make an appointment with Janine for the two of you._

(Wed 1:28pm)

Tsuna.

(Wed 1:28pm)

Don't do this. Not Janine.

(Wed 1:28pm)

Not again.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, June 26**_

 **(Thurs 2:00pm)**

 **Did you really just ask Mammon whether magic people were real and that said magic people could turn, I quote, 'Heartless bastards into lovesick puppies'?**

(Thurs 2:01pm)

Who said that was me kora?

 **(Thurs 2:01pm)**

 **Mammon told me**

 **(Thurs 2:01pm)**

 **For free**

(Thurs 2:02pm)

KORA That bitch

(Thurs 2:02pm)

I had to pay her 20$ for her silence.

* * *

 **(Thurs 2:25pm)**

 **You know my friend thinks your magic.**

 _(Thurs 2:26pm)_

 _Does he now?_

 **(Thurs 2:27pm)**

 **My friend is also an idiot though so take it what you will.**

 _(Thurs 2:27pm)_

 _What? You don't believe I could be magic?_

 **(Thurs 2:28pm)**

 **Ok then. Are you magic?**

 _(Thurs 2:28pm)_

 _Yeah. Like I'm really going to tell you if I did lol_

 **(Thurs 2:29pm)**

 **If you tell me I'll show you my pet**

 _(Thurs 2:30pm)_

 _Really? I never thought you as the fuzzy furry type._

 **(Thurs 2:30pm)**

 **It's a lizard.**

 **(Thurs 2:30pm)**

 **A chameleon to be exact. I call him Leon.**

 _(Thurs 2:30pm)_

 _What?!_

 _(Thurs 2:31pm)_

 _And you never thought to tell me such an amazing thing?!_

 **(Thurs 2:31pm)**

 **The topics of pets and animals wasn't something we previously broached.**

 _(Thurs 2:31pm)_

 _Well then if it interests you I have a cat._

 **(Thurs 2:32pm)**

 **A cat? What type?**

 _(Thurs 2:32pm)_

 _Um._

 _(Thurs 2:32pm)_

 _It's a_ _…_

 _(Thurs 2:32pm)_

 _Orange one._

 **(Thurs 2:33pm)**

 ** _You don't know the breed?_**

 _(Thurs 2:33pm)_

 _…No?_

 _(Thurs 2:33pm)_

 _So let's see your chameleon._

 **(Thurs 2:33pm)**

 **I don't know... You never did answer my question**

 _(Thurs 2:35pm)_

 _Urgh fine, fine- you caught me- I admit it detective! I have the ability to throw fire and turn people to ice and stone not to mention have the uncanny ability to get out of handcuffs and create pigeons out of thin air!_

 **(Thurs 2:35pm)**

 **Sarcasm is not a good look for you Tsuna**

 _(Thurs 2:35pm)_

 _Please. I know you're amused by it nonetheless_

 **(Thurs 2:35pm)**

 **How do you know?**

 _(Thurs 2:35pm)_

 _I just do_

 _(Thurs 2:35pm)_

 _Your friend would call it magic lol_

 **(Thurs 2:36pm)**

 **Hmph I guess my friend isn't a complete imbecile then**

 _(Thurs 2:37pm)_

 _*ahem*_

 _(Thurs 2:37pm)_

 _Leon?_

 **(Thurs 2:37pm)**

 **Ah right. Apologies.**

 ** _(Thurs 2:39pm)_**

 _ **Photo sent**_

 ** _(Thurs 2:40pm)_**

 ** _Photo received_**

 _(Thurs 2:41pm)_

 _He's absolutely adorable_

 **(Thurs 2:41pm)**

 **Really? Most people are quite unnerved by him.**

 _(Thurs 2:42pm)_

 _Well then I'm obviously not most people then._

 **(Thurs 2:43pm)**

 ** _I never doubted that for even a moment._**

* * *

 _ **Sunday, June 29**_

 _(Sun 9:13am)_

Tsuna I don't know how to break it to you…

 _(Sun 9:13am)_

 _Gokudera? What's wrong?_

 _(Sun 9:13am)_

You have a really disturbing looking lizard thing on your home screen.

 _(Sun 9:14am)_

 _Dear lord Gokudera don't tell me you don't like my new photo as well._

 _(Sun 9:16am)_

No offense boss but the fact for some reason Lambo bursts into tears every time he sees that picture and the skylark pineapple duo are now actively avoiding eye contact with your phone heavily implies more than just a general dislike.

 _(Sun 9:16am)_

 _I think it's rather cute._

 _(Sun 9:17am)_

I- I can still feel it's eyes looking into my soul Tsuna.

 _(Sun 9:17am)_

Even the sword idiot lets his stupid smile slip every time he sees it.

 _(Sun 9:18am)_

 _You guys are exaggerating._

 _(Sun 9:19am)_

 _I'm keeping it._

* * *

 _ **Monday, June 30**_

 _(Mon 10:51pm)_

 _Espresso yourself._

 _(Mon 10:51pm)_

 _I just realized something._

 **(Mon 10:51pm)**

 **Hmmm?**

 _(Mon 10:51pm)_

 _We are eventually going to meet right?_

 **(Mon 10:53pm)**

 **…**

 **(Mon 10:53pm)**

 **Maybe. Somewhere along the line.**

 _(Mon 10:54pm)_

 _You aren't going to.._

 _(Mon 10:54pm)_

 _Kidnap me for money or try to kill me or something are you?_

 **(Mon 10:55pm)**

 **Currently I don't remember any such plans of the sort.**

 **(Mon 10:55** **pm)**

 **What can I do to convince you I'm not a homicidal psychopath?**

 _(Mon 10:55pm)_

 _Hmmm…_

 _(Mon 10:56pm)_

 _Tell me about yourself._

 **(Mon 10:56** **pm)**

 **Like what?**

 _(Mon 10:57pm)_

 _Your favourite colour._

 **(Mon 10:58** **pm)**

 **Fine but if we are going to play this game then every question you ask me you have to answer as well.**

 _(Mon 10:59pm)_

 _Seems fair._

 _(Mon 10:59pm)_

 _My favourite colour I think would be orange. Sunset orange._

 **(Mon 11:00** **pm)**

 **Mine would be sun yellow.**

 _(Mon 11:00pm)_

 _Really? I figured someone as suave as you would pick like black or something darker._

 **(Mon 11:00** **pm)**

 **What can I say? I defy expectations.**

 **(Mon 11:00** **pm)**

 **Also black isn't a colour it is a shade.**

 _(Mon 11:01pm)_

 _Noted._

 _(Mon 11:02pm)_

 _Ok I already know you have a pet. Do you have any family?_

 **(Mon 11:02** **pm)**

 **No. Do you?**

 _(Mon 11:03pm)_

 _I have a mother, she makes the best food whenever I visit her. Also a father but he's an idiot._

 **(Mon 11:04** **pm)**

 **That's your description of your father? An idiot?**

 _(Mon 11:04pm)_

 _Um. A drunk idiot?_

 **(Mon 11:04** **pm)**

 **Heh. Carry on with the questions then.**

 _(Mon 11:05pm)_

 _Favorite number._

 **(Mon 11:05** **pm)**

 **You have a favourite number?**

 _(Mon 11:06pm)_

 _Yeah its 27._

 **(Mon 11:06** **pm)**

 **Why?**

 _(Mon 11:07pm)_

 _Well 3 is always that special number everyone uses and 3^3 is 27. I dunno. I just rather like it._

 **(Mon 11:08** **pm)**

 **Hmm. I don't have anything like a favourite number. I do like the letter R though.**

 _(Mon 11:08pm)_

 _Isn't that because your name starts with R?_

 **(Mon 11:09** **pm)**

 **Your point?**

 _(Mon 11:09pm)_

 _Hahaha aren't you arrogant?_

 **(Mon 11:12** **pm)**

 **Again your point?** ㈴7

 _(Mon 11:13pm)_

 _You- you used an emoticon! I thought you said they were beneath you._

 **(Mon 11:13** **pm)**

 **Well I have recently found the need to communicate to you clearer than just text. So I have decided only for our conversations will I use them. Because while they are beneath me, you most certainly are not.**

 **(Mon 11:14** **pm)**

 **Obviously** **they will be used minimally** **of course. I'm not a twelve year old girl.**

 _(Mon 11:14pm)_

 _I'm flattered my existence has managed to bring such a dramatic change in you._

 **(Mon 11:16** **pm)**

 **Honestly? You have changed me more than you could even imagine.**

 _(Mon 11:17pm)_

 _Not too much I hope._

 _(Mon 11:19pm)_

 _I mean.. I rather like who you are._

 **(Mon 11:21** **pm)**

 **And that's why you want to meet.**

 _(Mon 11:21pm)_

 _Eventually. Hopefully._

 **(Mon 11:21** **pm)**

 **…I see.**

 _(Mon 11:22pm)_

 _Is that- not okay?_

 **(Mon 11:25** **pm)**

 **No, no, it's okay. Better than okay actually.**

 **(Mon 11:25** **pm)**

 **I too would like to see the face behind the text.**

 **(Mon 11:26** **pm)**

 **But what brought this sudden need for questioning on so suddenly?**

 _(Mon 11:28pm)_

 _Actually I was supposed to bring this up a bit earlier on when my friend shared his 'reservations' about this relationship we share. But then I kind of forgot._

 **(Mon 11:28** **pm)**

 **And what made you suddenly remember?**

 _(Mon 11:29pm)_

 _Oh I got kidnapped for money then was threatened to be killed._

 **(Mon 11:29** **pm)**

 **You WHAT**

 _(Mon 11:29pm)_

 _Funny how things jog your memory like that lol._

 **(Mon 11:29** **pm)**

 **I thought you were a businessman.**

 _(Mon 11:30pm)_

 _I am a very important figure when dealing with business yes._

 **(Mon 11:30** **pm)**

 **How often does... this happen?**

 _(Mon 11:31pm)_

 _With my position these occurrences are now just considered an occupational hazard._

 _(Mon 11:31pm)_

 _Honestly I would be surprised if I didn't get one of these at least once a month._

 _(Mon 11:31pm)_

 _Kinda like your job I guess huh?_

 **(Mon 11:32** **pm)**

 **But aren't you surrounded by your employees? Or at least don't you have surveillance or bodyguards or?**

 _(Mon 11:33pm)_

 _My company has some very advanced technology and my closest subordinates act as almost Guardians for me. However my guardians hold possibly the worst attention span and always get into fights haha_

 _(Mon 11:33pm)_

 _Besides even with the best protection there are always going to be little cracks the rats can go through._

 **(Mon 11:34** **pm)**

 **I see.**

 **(Mon 11:34** **pm)**

 **Most importantly are you alright?**

 _(Mon 11:35pm)_

 _…_

 _(Mon 11:36pm)_

 _I am._

 _(Mon 11:36pm)_

 _Thank you for asking._

 **(Mon 11:37** **pm)**

 **You don't need to thank me.**

 **(Mon 11:37** **pm)**

 **The question was for my sake.**

 _(Mon 11:37pm)_

 _Your sake?_

 **(Mon 11:42** **pm)**

 **... I did not want to spend the whole day worrying about the person that I'm interested in possibly being in pain.**

 _(Mon 11:44pm)_

 _Oh._

 _(Mon 11:44pm)_

 _Well._

 **(Mon 11:44** **pm)**

 **I must go. A latte of problems. Apologies.**

 _(Mon 11:45pm)_

 _Oh of course I understand._

 _(Mon 11:46pm)_

 _…_

 _(Mon 11:59pm)_

 _I share the exact same feelings as well_


	5. Chptr 5

**Hi hi~~**

 **Ok now I'm going to start introducing normal writing patterns because I honestly don't know how to keep proceeding with TXT only style. Also I really like the end bit. So yeah.**

 **OMG I may actually finish a fic! I mean yeah its kinda short and stuff but I WILL PERSEVERE. Tell me what you think~**

 **Also quite a few of you wanted to see the therapy session so since most of my reviewers never request anything I have decided to oblige and write a nice little omake. Hope you like.**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

 **Pls Txt Me Omake**

* * *

 _(2:45PM)_

 _So since both of you are reportedly being rude to each other not only in person but virtually I have decided we will for today only be communicating via instant messaging._

(2:46PM)

Uh, Janine?

 _(2:46PM)_

 _Yes Gokudera?_

(2:46PM)

Why the f- I mean- hell am I sitting on Mukuro's lap?

 _ **(2:47PM)**_

 _ **Kufufu I also question your insan- erm- questionable methods.**_

 _(2:47PM)_

 _Physical contact creates intimacy._

(2:48PM)

Did you.. did you just take a photo?

 _(2:48PM)_

 _No_

 _ **(2:48PM)**_

 _ **Oya I'm pretty sure the sound of the camera app was very audible.**_

 _(2:49PM)_

 _I have no idea what you are talking about. Now Gokudera put your arms around Mukuro's neck and then you two tell me what sort of problems you have about each other._

(2:50PM)

For one, we are far too close to each other.

 _ **(2:50PM)**_

 _ **I agree.**_

 _(2:50PM)_

Mmhm. Go on.

(2:50PM)

Also how can I text like this?! The idiot's stupid hair is getting in the way!

 _ **(2:51PM)**_

 _ **Your breath in my ear isn't exactly pleasant either. Why couldn't I be with Tsunayoshi for this?**_

(2:52PM)

You bastard! How dare you imagine Tsuna in such a position!

 _ **(2:53PM)**_

 _ **Kufu I bet our cute little boss would be so much more complying and shy on my lap.**_

(2:53PM)

WHY YOU!

 _ **(2:53PM)**_

 _ **Kufufufufu**_

 ** _(2:54PM)_**

 ** _You on the other hand are the- did you just take another picture?_**

 _(2:54PM)_

 _No._

(2:55PM)

…

 _ **(2:55PM)**_

 _ **…**_

 _(2:55PM)_

 _…_

 _(2:57PM)_

 _So I see you two have issues due to Gokudera's general overprotectiveness to Tsuna and Mukuro showing signs of attraction._

 _(2:58PM)_

 _Gokudera, can you please tell us why you feel so strongly opposed to Mukuro's affections for Tsuna?_

(2:58PM)

Uh, no. Not until you please stop taking photos.

 _(2:59PM)_

 _No idea what you are talking about._

 _ **(3:00PM)**_

 _ **Oya, you know, 'repressed feelings' and 'jealousy' is a rather disgusting deduction you've made.**_

 _(3:02PM)_

 _Are- are you reading my notes upside down?_

(3:03PM)

Yes he is. Also, I do not think I have projected any 'Mommy issues' onto my boss.

(3:03PM)

Janine I can see you writing 'Trust issues' on the pad.

 _(3:04PM)_

 _Uh-huh, yes. Sure. Now can you please both take off your shirts?_

 _(3:05PM)_

 _Oh do stop gawking at me. Remember your boss has given full undivided permission for me to proceed however I see fit. You two out of all my clients should know that._

 _ **(3:06PM)**_

 _ **…**_

(3:07PM)

Dammit Janine.

—

Tsuna cackled as his phone vibrated new pictures of his two Guardians in more and more compromising not to mention awkward, uncomfortable positions. He knew full well the next day the 'unofficial' Vongola fangirl's association will be in a whole new buzz of excitement. Energy and productivity in his female employees will skyrocket. Not to mention his headaches will definitely decrease now a certain duo is going to be much less vocal in their petty fights.

The brunette thought hiring Janine was the best decision he's ever made during his time as Vongola Decimo.

The fact Janine wasn't even a therapist but the maid who waters the plants made it all the more sweeter.

—

 _ **(4:01PM)**_

 _ **Skylark**_

 **(4:05PM)**

 **Haven't I told you pineapple herbivore to stop using this number**

 _ **(4:05PM)**_

 _ **This isn't the time for this**_

 **(4:05PM)**

 **.**

 _ **(4:06PM)**_

 _ **I just came back from Janine**_

 **(4:06PM)**

 **…So?**

 **(4:07PM)**

 **What does have to do with me? Do not waste my time and get to the point.**

 _ **(4:07PM)**_

 _ **I think Tsuna's figured out I used illusions to forge her signature to end our therapy.**_

 **(4:07PM)**

 **How do you know?**

 _ **(4:08PM)**_

 _ **She told me Tsuna figured out I used illusions to forge her signature to end our therapy.**_

 **(4:11PM)**

 **…**

 **(4:15PM)**

 **This is all your fault. I'm going to bite you to death when I get back from my mission.**

 _ **(4:16PM)**_

 _ **Yeah because that's going to help.**_

 **(4:18PM)**

 **It will because you are going to stay dead stupid herbivore and I won't have to endure days of those therapy sessions which are just poorly disguised forms of mental torture.**

 **(4:18PM)**

 **Prepare yourself.**

 _ **(4:20PM)**_

 _ **...I fucking hate the mafia.**_

* * *

 _Now, on to the real story:_

* * *

 _ **Sunday, August 6**_

 _(Sun 1:21am)_

 _Hellooooo_

 **(Sun 1:27am)**

 **Tsuna?**

 _(Sun 1:28am)_

 _Why r ducking button s hard too type,?_

 _(Sun 1:28am)_

 _Ducking_

 _(Sun 1:28am)_

 _Ducking_

 _(Sun 1:28am)_

 _Ducking autocorrect_

 **(Sun 1:29am)**

 **Tsuna are you... drunk by any chance?**

 _(Sun 1:29am)_

 _Nooooooo_

 _(Sun 1:30am)_

 _K mayb e_

 _(Sun 1:30am)_

 _Its aaaalll Xanxan s fault!_

 **(Sun 1:30am)**

 **Xanxan?**

 **(Sun 1:31am)**

 ** _How much have you had to drink?_**

 _(Sun 1:32am)_

 _Xanxan iz great! So cute drunk_

 _(Sun 1:32am)_

 _I sho d Xan_

 _(Sun 1:32am)_

 _Xan say Xan not cute_

 _(Sun 1:32am)_

 _But Xan is_

 _(Sun 1:32am)_

 _I dnot lie_

 _(Sun 1:33am)_

 _Haha now Xan is licking my neck_

 _(Sun 1:33am)_

 _Puppy_

 _(Sun 1:34am)_

 _Cute hahajluragbyzx_

 _(Sun 1:34am)_

 _Who fuck htis_

 **(Sun 1:34am)**

 **No one important who are you?**

 _(Sun 1:35am)_

 _Ucking tras h dotn ly_

 _(Sun 1:35am)_

 _U that R guy_

 **(Sun 1:35am)**

 **Where is Tsuna?**

 _(Sun 1:35am)_

 _My lap_

 **(Sun 1:36am)**

 **Excuse me?**

 _(Sun 1:36am)_

 _Tuna on my gucking lap_

 _(Sun 1:37am)_

 _I ain't ucte_

 _(Sun 1:37am)_

 _Cute_

 _(Sun 1:37am)_

 _M fucking hot_

 _(Sun 1:37am)_

 _Tsu na not fuckin bad ether_

 _(Sun 1:38am)_

 _I woul duck himxsafhn_

 _(Sun 1:38am)_

 _Soz Xanxan bit drunk_

 _(Sun 1:38am)_

 _Lol_

 **(Sun 1:39am)**

 **Tsuna how much have you had to drink?**

 _(Sun 1:39am)_

 _Oh lik mybe 6 or7_

 **(Sun 1:39am)**

 **You had 7 drinks?**

 _(Sun 1:40am)_

 _No solly_

 _(Sun 1:40am)_

 _Silly_

 _(Sun 1:41am)_

 _Bttles_

 _(Sun 1:41am)_

 _Me an Xanxan mad a bet on wh cn drink mor_

 _(Sun 1:41am)_

 _I won_

 **(Sun 1:42am)**

 **Tsuna it's late. Maybe you should go home and sleep.**

 _(Sun 1:43am)_

 _M home_

 _(Sun 1:43am)_

 _Not sweepy_

 **(Sun 1:43am)**

 **You're at home with this Xanxan**

 _(Sun 1:44am)_

 _Yup!_

 _(Sun 1:43am)_

 _U r so smart_

 _(Sun 1:43am)_

 _I like smrt_

 _(Sun 1:44am)_

 _Hey r u as god lookin as smart?_

 _(Sun 1:44am)_

 _Bet you r fucking yummy_

 **(Sun 1:45am)**

 **Tsuna maybe you should go sleep**

 _(Sun 1:45am)_

 _With Xanxan?_

 **(Sun 1:45am)**

 ** _NO_**

 **(Sun 1:45am)**

 **I mean.**

 **(Sun 1:46am)**

 ** _No that would not be wise since you are currently intoxicated._**

 _(Sun 1:46am)_

 _Mmmmn_

 _(Sun 1:46am)_

 _Kay I'll tell Xanxan_

 _(Sun 1:51am)_

 _Xanxan say son of a dog_

 _(Sun 1:51am)_

 _A female onw_

 _(Sun 1:51am)_

 _Also a mama hen_

 _(Sun 1:51am)_

 _How c dog and a hen?_

 _(Sun 1:51am)_

 _Xanxan can b so dumb sum times_

 _(Sun 1:53am)_

 _Reborn?_

 **(Sun 1:53am)**

 **Yes?**

 _(Sun 1:54am)_

 _Thank u for bein my friend_

 _(Sun 1:56am)_

 _I was lonly not rlly alone but it feels nice_

 _(Sun 1:56am)_

 _This_

 _(Sun 1:57am)_

 _So thx_

 **(Sun 1:58am)**

 **...**

 **(Sun 2:00am)**

 **I should be the one thanking you.**

 _(Sun 2:01am)_

 _Night Reborn_

 **(Sun 2:01am)**

 **Goodnight Tsuna**

* * *

 _(Sun 1:12pm)_

 _I am so so SO sorry_

 _(Sun 1:12pm)_

 _I have never drunk texted someone before this is mortifying._

 ** _(Sun 1:15pm)_**

 ** _It's fine. Never really?_**

 _(Sun 1:16pm)_

 _Oh like you have drunk texted anyone_

 **(Sun 1:17pm)**

 **True but I have been on the receiving end a few times. I like texting them back really early for revenge.**

 _(Sun 1:17pm)_

 _Haha you seemed like the type that was too mature for that sort of stuff. Urgh my head is killing me._

 **(Sun 1:18pm)**

 **Please, if it amuses me I hardly think age will stop me from having my fun.**

 **(Sun 1:19pm)**

 **Also that's your fault for drinking, what, 7 bottles of liquor.**

 _(Sun 1:21pm)_

 _I'm recounting. It's apparently 9._

 **(Sun 1:21pm)**

 **Dear god.**

 **(Sun 1:21pm)**

 **That is obscene.**

 _(Sun 1:23pm)_

 _Yeah it's a little much (I'm more than a little embarrassed haha) I've got an amazingly high tolerance for alcohol_

 _(Sun 1:23pm)_

 _Speaking of obscene I got to go wake up Xan. Sorry._

 _(Sun 1:23pm)_

 _Can we maybe talk a bit later?_

 **(Sun 1:24pm)**

 **Of course Tsuna. I should be free after 3pm. Just a small investigation and all.**

 _(Sun 1:25pm)_

 _One day you are going to tell me about your work. It must be absolutely fascinating working in crime and such._

 **(Sun 1:26pm)**

 **Heh. You have no idea how in depth my involvement in crime is.**

 **(Sun 1:26pm)**

 **Ta.**

* * *

 **(Sun 1:30pm)**

 **What if I kill just one person?**

(Sun 1:33pm)

Reborn is this about your txt buddy? Is this the harassment thing? Do we need another intervention? Seriously kora, I am not below calling everyone.  
Even Verde.

 **(Sun 1:33pm)**

 **It's only one person.**

(Sun 1:33pm)

Oh my god Reborn no

(Sun 1:34pm)

What did this poor soul do anyway to your precious little texting boyfriend?

 **(Sun 1:35pm)**

 **Not boyfriend. Merely mobile correspondence partners.**

(Sun 1:36pm)

I swear to god I don't care if he's your Jamaican flying orange pony Reborn just tell me what the hell happened.

(Sun 1:38pm)

Don't look at me like that across the meeting table.

(Sun 1:39pm)

I can see you loading bullets I'm not blind.

(Sun 1:40pm)

Yuni is right there and I will tattle.

 **(Sun 1:41pm)**

 **... Fine.**

 **(Sun 1:42pm)**

 **There's a woman.**

 **(Sun 1:43pm)**

 **Colonello don't think I don't know that you snorted at me and not Skull's stupid joke.**

(Sun 1:44pm)

You jealous possessive bastard. What happened to only my 'mobile correspondence partner'?

 **(Sun 1:44pm)**

 **Shut. Up.**

(Sun 1:45pm)

Ok then.

(Sun 1:45pm)

Is she hot kora?

 **(Sun 1:46pm)**

 **I don't want to talk about it.**

(Sun 1:47pm)

Oh I think you do kora. Or you would have been paying attention to your debriefing.

 **(Sun 1:47pm)**

 **...**

 **(Sun 1:49pm)**

 **Apparently her name is 'Xanxan'**

 **(Sun 1:49pm)**

 **She and Tsu went drinking and both were thoroughly intoxicated**

 **(Sun 1:50pm)**

 **They came back to Tsu's place together**

(Sun 1:51pm)

Tsu?

 **(Sun 1:52pm)**

 **My correspondence partner.**

(Sun 1:52pm)

Ah right. So he's Japanese.

 **(Sun 1:52pm)**

 **We aren't here to discuss him.**

(Sun 1:53pm)

I'm sorry I was thrown off by the inclusion of his name kora.

(Sun 1:54pm)

Anyway...

(Sun 1:54pm)

Xanxan.

(Sun 1:55pm)

She sounds exotic. Not to mention the nickname is cute. Plus drinker?

 **(Sun 1:56pm)**

 **Tsu had about 9 bottles I assume the other held her own to that**

(Sun 1:57pm)

Wow. That is- wow.

(Sun 1:58pm)

Hmmm... Exotic cute chick with a feisty confident personality that can hold down her alcohol and is undoubtedly real-

(Sun 1:58pm)

Or you.

(Sun 1:59pm)

Decisions, decisions.

(Sun 2:00pm)

I think you're kinda screwed here kora.

 **(Sun 2:00pm)**

 **That's it?**

 **(Sun 2:01pm)**

 **The only thing you can come up with is that she's is probably extremely attractive and that I am screwed?!**

 **(Sun 2:02pm)**

 **Why thank you, next time I decide to ask for help I'll consult a hammer to my head. Much less time consuming not to mention more intellectually stimulating.**

(Sun 2:03pm)

So testy. No wonder this Tsu dumped you for Xanxan

 **(Sun 2:03pm)**

 **He didn't dump me for Xanxan**

(Sun 2:04pm)

Listen the meeting is over and I need to go arrange a meeting for some CEDEF business so we'll talk about you and your many MANY various issues later.

 **(Sun 2:05pm)**

 **Fuck you.**

* * *

(Sun 2:09pm)

Yo Tsuna!

 _(Sun 2:10pm)_

 _Hello Colonello what do you want?_

(Sun 2:10pm)

How cruel kora. You know you remind of a certain someone.

 _(Sun 2:11pm)_

 _I'm sure there are many someones._

 _(Sun 2:11pm)_

 _But seriously is there something you want? I'm not really much in the mood to banter._

 _(Sun 2:12pm)_

 _Killer hangover and all._

(Sun 2:12pm)

Kora you have paperwork the size of a small mountain and you're out drinking? Man being boss must be nice sometimes.

 _(Sun 2:13pm)_

 _It does have its perks lol._

 _(Sun 2:13pm)_

 _But no Xanxan came over and I couldn't exactly say no to a bottle or nine lol._

 _(Sun 2:14pm)_

 _Sorry *Xanxus_

 _(Sun 2:15pm)_

 _I think Lambo must have tampered with my autocorrect function haha_

 _(Sun 2:18pm)_

 _Colonello?_

 _(Sun 2:20pm)_

 _You there?_

(Sun 2:21pm)

Ah yeah

(Sun 2:21pm)

Sorry

(Sun 2:21pm)

Um

(Sun 2:21pm)

Yeah kora don't worry I got my problem all sorted now

(Sun 2:21pm)

G2g

 _(Sun 2:22pm)_

 _Ok then..._

 _(Sun 2:22pm)_

 _Goodbye._

* * *

Colonello stared at his phone.

Then slowly he placed it on a nearby desk. Bright disbelieving blue eyes never left the phone. The screen staring back. Mockingly doing nothing but showing the last conversation. The last conversation that put all the puzzle pieces he didn't know he had in place with disturbingly startling clarity. Colonello sucked in a deep breath, cradled his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

And then he proceeded to silently _freak the fuck out._


	6. Chptr 6

**Hi hi~~**

 **CHAPTER DONE! YAY- I know it's been a while but I'm having some very busy weeks in uni**

 **I have nooo idea how this is going to end now. And it's really getting hard to maintain texting style now.**

 **Anyway tell me what you think- if you wanna see something tell me and also more importantly-**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

 _ **Wednesday August 9**_

(Wed 1:01pm)

Ok I have something to tell you kora.

(Wed 1:01pm)

Something fucking huge.

 **(Wed 1:02pm)**

 **Colonello we are sitting right next to each other in a car. I'm sure you can summon up enough brain cells to speak out loud.**

(Wed 1:02pm)

I can't

 **(Wed 1:02pm)**

 **What do you mean you can't?!**

 **(Wed 1:03pm)**

 **Because I have had first hand experience with your mouth and I know it has no problems from stopping you from being a complete ass and letting those unfiltered words leave your mind through your mouth.**

(Wed 1:03pm)

One. Rude kora.

(Wed 1:04pm)

And two. If I open my mouth it'll all come out and I want to savor this moment.

 **(Wed 1:04pm)**

 **This better be good.**

(Wed 1:04pm)

Oh, kora. You have no idea.

 **(Wed 1:05pm)**

 **...**

 **(Wed 1:05pm)**

 **Well?**

(Wed 1:05pm)

Shhh...

 **(Wed 1:06pm)**

 **We are literally not speaking.**

 **(Wed 1:06pm)**

 **At all.**

(Wed 1:07pm)

Savoring the moment here.

(Wed 1:08pm)

You should probably do it too because in a few short beautiful seconds kora, I'm going to completely turn your dark scary ice cold lonely sad world upside down.

 **(Wed 1:09pm)**

 **Yeah well if you don't tell me now your stupid blank world will be turned red by the color of your own blood when I punch you in the face.**

(Wed 1:09pm)

Aaaand moment ruined.

 **(Wed 1:10pm)**

 **Just. Tell. Me.**

(Wed 1:10pm)

You know for a Hitman you're surprisingly a very impatient person.

(Wed 1:10pm)

Not to mention kinda needy.

 **(Wed 1:11pm)**

 **Tell. Me. Now.**

(Wed 1:11pm)

Tsuna probably doesn't like that in a man.

 **(Wed 1:12pm)**

 **...How do you know that name?**

(Wed 1:12pm)

Oh Tsuna?

(Wed 1:12pm)

Your texting buddy? Your cellular companion? The magician who apparently has melted that ice cold exterior of your none of your previous string of lovers and girlfriends could?

 **(Wed 1:13pm)**

 **You only know him as Tsu.**

(Wed 1:14pm)

I did. But now I know who he is and he is Tsuna.

(Wed 1:14pm)

Super cute. Nice personality. High paying job. Wayy out of your league lol.

(Wed 1:15pm)

Uh Reborn the expression you're making is kinda scaring me.

(Wed 1:16pm)

Is it getting hard to breathe in here?

(Wed 1:16pm)

Reborn I can actually see the aura your emitting.

(Wed 1:17pm)

The urge to open the door and roll out of the moving car is seriously tempting right now kora.

(Wed 1:18pm)

Fuck the door is locked.

(Wed 1:18pm)

My god this is terrifying.

(Wed 1:18pm)

Someone. Anyone.

(Wed 1:18pm)

HELoidhuvjdnx

* * *

 _(Wed 1:32pm)_

 _Gokudera I need you to go to xxxxx Hospital immediately._

(Wed 1:33pm)

Tsuna? What's wrong? Are you ok?

 _(Wed 1:34pm)_

 _No I'm fine but Colonello was in a car crash. Apparently he had a friend with him who is also in hospital. I want to go check on them but I'm well, 'cleaning things up' as you will._

(Wed 1:34pm)

I understand. I'll go immediately.

 _(Wed 1:35pm)_

 _Sneak him a beer too. He would probably appreciate that._

(Wed 1:35pm)

Tsuna that's rather unethical.

 _(Wed 1:36pm)_

 _Gokudera I'm about to go and burn some people alive._

(Wed 1:36pm)

Point taken.

* * *

(Wed 2:21pm)

KORA YOU GOT ME BEER!

(Wed 2:22pm)

Boss's idea not mine. Why are we texting?

(Wed 2:23pm)

I've been recommended not to overuse my voice for bout a week or so. Doc's orders kora.

(Wed 2:23pm)

Why are you laughing?

(Wed 2:24pm)

I'm starting to feel like I should be offended kora.

(Wed 2:24pm)

Well. At least there's beer.

* * *

 **(Wed 2:27pm)**

 **Colonello why is this strange man laughing in the middle of our hospital room?**

 **(Wed 2:27pm)**

 **No, more importantly**

 **(Wed 2:27pm)**

 **Why are _we_ in a shared hospital room?**

(Wed 2:28pm)

Because Sherlock- you went and crashed our car.

 **(Wed 2:28pm)**

 **I do not recall that I was the one driving.**

(Wed 2:29pm)

Yeah but the person who was had been practically frothing at the mouth with the intensity of your jealousy induced tantrum kora.

(Wed 2:29pm)

You're lucky it just happened an enemy mafioso tried to coincidentally crash us as well because that is much less embarrassing to explain.

 **(Wed 2:30pm)**

 **... It wasn't a tantrum.**

(Wed 2:31pm)

Oh _for-_

(Wed 2:31pm)

Reborn I swear to God you're lucky you can't talk either because you would be looking like a right arse in front of your crush's best friend.

 **(Wed 2:31pm)**

 **What?**

(Wed 2:32pm)

That bastard laughing over there kora, is Gokudera Hayato.

 **(Wed 2:33pm)**

 **But isn't Gokudera Hayato-**

(Wed 2:33pm)

Yes.

 **(Wed 2:33pm)**

 **And his best friend is-**

(Wed 2:33pm)

Yes.

 **(Wed 2:33pm)**

 **But isn't he-**

(Wed 2:33pm)

Yes.

 **(Wed 2:33pm)**

 **So that means-**

(Wed 2:33pm)

Yes.

 **(Wed 2:34pm)**

 **No.**

(Wed 2:34pm)

Yes.

 **(Wed 2:34pm)**

 **No.**

(Wed 2:34pm)

Oh _yes._

* * *

(Wed 2:36pm)

Uh your friend okay?

(Wed 2:37pm)

He looks like he's swallowed one of my sister's homemade meals.

(Wed 2:37pm)

Oh kora, nah he's cool.

(Wed 2:38pm)

Just having a sudden and very unwelcome revelation to do with his nonexistent love life.

(Wed 2:38pm)

Probably won't be able to look at things the same way again.

(Wed 2:39pm)

Oh.

(Wed 2:39pm)

Ok.

(Wed 2:40pm)

Does he want a beer?

(Wed 2:41pm)

Can you get him an espresso or something? Or like a strong dark coffee, non-flavored.

(Wed 2:41pm)

Sure.

(Wed 2:42pm)

Oh and something sweet.

(Wed 2:42pm)

Like... What does he like again? Lemon tart or something.

(Wed 2:43pm)

Colonello.

(Wed 2:43pm)

What is your friend's name?

(Wed 2:43pm)

You don't know him? Oh well figures since he doesn't really work much with Vongola ever since the Ninth abdicated.

(Wed 2:44pm)

That's Reborn.

(Wed 2:44pm)

Greatest Hitman in the World kora.

(Wed 2:45pm)

Gokudera?

(Wed 2:46pm)

Helloooo?

(Wed 2:47pm)

Oh shit where's the nurse panic button thing kora?!

* * *

 _"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

 _"Ah, yes that's me... Who am I talking to?"_

 _"This is Gloria Stapleton from xxxxx Hospital. You were listed as an emergency contact for one Gokudera Hayato?"_

 _"Oh my god, yes that's me, what happened? Is he alright? Please I-"_

 _"*chuckle* No, no Mr Sawada your friend is fine. He just has unexpectedly fainted and hit his head a little too hard on the floor. He's awake if not more than a little embarrassed but we'll be watching over him for a night in case of a concussion if that's alright."_

 _"Oh yes that's more than alright. If he protests I give my express permission to tie him down. He deserves a nice break. If he gets too violent just tell him that if he stays put I'll cancel his appointments with Janine."_

 _"Will do sir."_

* * *

 _ **Thursday August 10**_

 _(Thurs 11:35am)_

 _Sorry for making you go straight back to work right after your little fainting spell Gokudera but could you go straight to CEDEF when you get out?_

 _(Thurs 11:35am)_

 _Colonello needs some help with some complicated budgeting thing and explicitly wanted you._

 _(Thurs 11:35am)_

 _Like immediately._

 _(Thurs 11:36am)_

 _Any idea what he's on about? I've never seen him this eager for a budget meeting._

(Thurs 11:37am)

Ah, uh, yeah I have a pretty good idea.

 _(Thurs 11:37am)_

 _... You not going to divulge?_

(Thurs 11:38am)

Sorry boss but right now I don't even believe it without proper confirmation.

 _(Thurs 11:39am)_

 _Hmm.. Okay but I expect you to tell me soon- evidence or no evidence._

(Thurs 11:39am)

Hai.

* * *

(Thurs 1:03pm)

Colonello what the fuck- REBORN?! FUCKING REALLY?!

(Thurs 1:03pm)

Hello to you too kora.

(Thurs 1:04pm)

You know you took the news much better than I did kora.

(Thurs 1:05pm)

HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?! REBORN?! THE REBORN?!

(Thurs 1:07pm)

No Reborn Sinatra from across the street. You know. The one who knits pink jumpers for homeless tortoises and volunteers in charity auctions- of course the Reborn KORA

(Thurs 1:08pm)

A-and with TSUNA?!

(Thurs 1:08pm)

Apparently.

(Thurs 1:09pm)

You know things are funny that way. People meet other people in the strangest and most ironic of ways.

(Thurs 1:09pm)

But the boss of one of the most influential mafia familigias in the world and the strongest arcobaleno in the world?!

(Thurs 1:10pm)

That's insane.

(Thurs 1:11pm)

Look I didn't write the plot of this universe and all the craziness in it. I just live in it.

(Thurs 1:11pm)

My god my head hurts.

(Thurs 1:11pm)

This is worse than the time I found out me and Tsuna somehow got ourselves married for four months.

(Thurs 1:12pm)

Hah. Yeah. That had been an interesting day kora.

(Thurs 1:13pm)

Yeah for you maybe. I had to deal with a dangerous amount of jealous guardians, mafioso and Tsuna being an unhelpful ass for a week.

(Thurs 1:14pm)

Now that we've established that Tsuna is phone pen pals with freaking Reborn the fucking goddamn Hitman what did you really ask me here for?

(Thurs 1:14pm)

Christ the man's not even an Ally of Vongola. Just a freelance. Fucking hell.

(Thurs 1:15pm)

You really shouldn't use Christ and Hell in the same message kora. Pretty sure they negate each other.

(Thurs 1:15pm)

Shut up.

(Thurs 1:15pm)

Always a pleasure talking with you as usual.

(Thurs 1:16pm)

Can't really say the same thing.

(Thurs 1:16pm)

Now seriously.

(Thurs 1:17pm)

We could've texted this without me coming here. What. Do. You. Want?

(Thurs 1:18pm)

... I want to set them up.

(Thurs 1:19pm)

Excuse me?

(Thurs 1:19pm)

I want to set them up.

(Thurs 1:19pm)

Kora.

(Thurs 1:20pm)

No. Absolutely not. I'm not going to set my best friend up with the fucking world's greatest Hitman!

(Thurs 1:20pm)

And even fucking worse-

(Thurs 1:20pm)

One of _your_ friends.

(Thurs 1:21pm)

Don't look so hurt I've seen the morons you hang out with.

(Thurs 1:21pm)

The exception of Lal obviously.

(Thurs 1:22pm)

Ta for that at least.

(Thurs 1:22pm)

And why not kora?!

(Thurs 1:23pm)

It's killing me the way the two are flitting around each other, so close yet so, so, SO far. Killing me. Seriously. And recently quite literally too.

(Thurs 1:23pm)

Besides they are so happy now.

(Thurs 1:23pm)

Exactly Colonello. They are happy NOW.

(Thurs 1:24pm)

.. You lost me kora.

(Thurs 1:24pm)

Don't you get it? They are happy now! With Tsu the businessman and R the detective (fucking hell, a detective, really?)

(Thurs 1:24pm)

So? It's just one lie.

(Thurs 1:25pm)

It's a pretty big one. And sure there's a chance they'll meet and fall in love against all odds but what else have they lied about to protect their secrets?

(Thurs 1:25pm)

But when they find out wouldn't they be happy, kora? Like after the shock and all. I mean, their jobs work well together so there shouldn't be an issue.

(Thurs 1:25pm)

Wait Tsuna thought Reborn was a detective?

(Thurs 1:26pm)

Yes he did and he had been pretty much going sleepless by fretting throughout the last few nights on how to meet R without everyone ending up in chains.

(Thurs 1:26pm)

Shit. Really?

(Thurs 1:26pm)

That god damn idiota.

(Thurs 1:26pm)

Not Tsuna, Reborn.

(Thurs 1:26pm)

Obviously.

(Thurs 1:27pm)

If you really thought Tsuna was an idiot I would be morally obligated to stuff a lit dynamite down your throat.

(Thurs 1:27pm)

Wait. What?

(Thurs 1:28pm)

…Nothing.

(Thurs 1:28pm)

Besides remember Tsuna hates being lied to. Or did you forget the time you tried to trick him to going to a strip club as a joke?

(Thurs 1:29pm)

Ugh. I never want to see turquoise coloured body paint again. Or oil. Or a camera. Or Janine.

(Thurs 1:29pm)

Actually just Janine. That she-devil whore.

(Thurs 1:29pm)

Urghhh

(Thurs 1:30pm)

Ok fine I see your point but I still think they should meet up. They don't have to know.

(Thurs 1:31pm)

What, you mean without them knowing they've been texting each other for the past- I don't know- month or something?

(Thurs 1:31pm)

Yeah kora. Pretty much.

(Thurs 1:32pm)

And if they don't like each other in real life, well kora at least they still have their virtual personas intact.

(Thurs 1:33pm)

Hmmm… Vongola would benefit from re-establishing ties with another Arcobaleno. Plus Tsuna does like making more allies and it would soften the emotional blow if the two became friends before they find out about each other.

(Thurs 1:33pm)

I dunno though. I still don't like the idea of manipulating and lying to Tsuna.

(Thurs 1:34pm)

Come ON kora. No one's going to get hurt and if anything it probably won't be any worse than them finding out themselves. We aren't manipulating to them- we are just.. nudging them to a better path.

(Thurs 1:34pm)

You know I feel like maybe this is the concussion talking but that does make an unnerving amount of sense.

(Thurs 1:35pm)

So you agree?

(Thurs 1:36pm)

You know if they find out we'll effectively be dead men walking right?

(Thurs 1:36pm)

You aren't answering my question.

(Thurs 1:37pm)

*sigh* Yeah fine why the hell not?

* * *

(Thurs 1:38pm)

Oi kora. Be grateful - I set you up with a meeting with Tsuna.

 **(Thurs 1:40pm)**

 **WHAT**

(Thurs 1:41pm)

Oh and he doesn't know you're his texting buddy. You're not supposed to know he's Tsu either. It's meant to just be a talk about the Greatest Hitman and Sun Arcobaleno reconsidering his alliance with Vongola.

 **(Thurs 1:42pm)**

 **How does that help me? Isn't this now just going to be insanely complicated?**

(Thurs 1:42pm)

Yes but you know what Tsu likes, his tastes in coffee, you could offer him dinner or something and sweep him off his feet!

(Thurs 1:42pm)

Don't you see kora!? THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! YOU HAVE THE ADVANTAGE KORA!

(Thurs 1:43pm)

Come on- where's the womanising charming suave bastard we all know and hate?

 **(Thurs 1:43pm)**

 **Fuck you.**

 _(Thurs 1:43pm)_

 _There he is._

 _(Thurs 1:44pm)_

 _Next week. Friday. 4pm._

* * *

 _(Thurs 1:44pm)_

 _I have the weirdest chill running down my back now._

 ** _(Thurs 1:45pm)_**

 ** _Kufufu oya oya Tsunayoshi, someone must be talking about you behind your back._**

 ** _(Thurs 1:46pm)_**

 ** _Though I rather be doing the talking directly behind you. As I take you from behind. Whispering filthy sweet nothings in your ears as I finally possess your body._**

 _(Thurs 1:47pm)_

 _Mukuro you know when people say 'don't ever change'?_

 ** _(Thurs 1:47pm)_**

 ** _Yes?_**

 _(Thurs 1:48pm)_

 _Well I am very much not one of those people. Please change._

 ** _(Thurs 1:48pm)_**

 ** _Oya oya I'm hurt._**

 _(Thurs 1:48pm)_

 _Not a lot. Just a little._

 ** _(Thurs 1:48pm)_**

 ** _Tsunayoshi the fact you sound so desperate hurts way more now._**

 _(Thurs 1:48pm)_

 _Please._

 _ **(Thurs 1:49pm)**_

 _ **Ouch.**_


	7. Chptr 7

**Hi hi~~**

 **Ok. TO BE CLEAR FOR THOSE CONFUSED**

 **-COLONELLO AND GOKUDERA KNOWS**

 **-REBORN ALSO KNOWS**

 **-TSUNA DOESN'T KNOW**

 **-GOKUDERA KNOWS TSUNA DOESN'T KNOW**

 **-COLONELLO KNOWS REBORN KNOWS**

 **-REBORN KNOWS THAT TSUNA DOESN'T KNOW**

 **-BUT GOKUDERA DOESN'T KNOW THAT COLONELLO KNOWS THAT REBORN KNOWS THAT TSUNA DOESN'T KNOW**

 **-YOU KNOW?**

 **Now enjoy~~**

* * *

 _ **Thursday August 17**_

(Thurs 10:11am)

Tsuna you've got that alliance meeting with the Sun Arcobaleno tomorrow at 4 remember?

 _(Thurs 10:11am)_

 _Yes mother_

(Thurs 10:12am)

Ha. ha. Funny.

 _(Thurs 10:13am)_

 _I'm rather surprised that the Reborn actually offered a chance to reconcile ties. From what I gathered he had been very unwilling after grandpa stepped down._

 _(Thurs 10:13am)_

 _Do you have any idea why he suddenly changed his mind?_

(Thurs 10:13am)

None. I've only met him quite recently myself and even then we barely spoke a word to each other.

 _(Thurs 10:13am)_

 _Hmm.. Weird._

 _(Thurs 10:14am)_

 _You know I've heard stories about him._

(Thurs 10:14am)

Oh?

 _(Thurs 10:15am)_

 _Yeah. From Lambo and Colonello._

(Thurs 10:15am)

Oh.

 _(Thurs 10:16am)_

 _Honestly with what I've heard Reborn doesn't exactly seem like a good guy._

(Thurs 10:16am)

Um. Well.

(Thurs 10:16am)

What exactly have they said about him?

 _(Thurs 10:17am)_

 _Lambo told me he used to be bullied constantly by him. Which is terrible- who bullies a child?! Especially one so young._

 _(Thurs 10:17am)_

 _And Colonello once told me he was, and I quote- "An unlikable frigid sadistic douchebag with an unhealthy desire for caffeine, sex, murder and fedoras."_

(Thurs 10:18am)

That..

(Thurs 10:18am)

That is…

(Thurs 10:18am)

That is pretty damning.

(Thurs 10:18am)

I actually have no words.

(Thurs 10:18am)

Really?

 _(Thurs 10:18am)_

 _Yeah. I thought the description was kinda funny so I wrote it down in my notes a while back lol_

 _(Thurs 10:18am)_

 _You should hear the stuff he's said on the other Arcrobaleno._

 _(Thurs 10:19am)_

 _And his thoughts on the Varia._

 _(Thurs 10:19am)_

 _Actually you just really need to see him completely smashed one day. lol_

 _(Thurs 10:19am)_

 _I mean the hangover will make him grumpy for days but its SO worth it._

(Thurs 10:20am)

Well _I_ hear Reborn isn't that terrible.

 _(Thurs 10:21am)_

 _Dino told me he was a demon when he had the guy as his tutor. Like apparently he woke the guy up with grenades and hammers and took pleasure in it! I mean granted Dino is now one of the best bosses I know but that sounds like a pretty twisted personality to me._

(Thurs 10:22am)

To be fair Tsuna you have a pretty scary sadistic streak and disturbingly dark sense of humour yourself.

(Thurs 10:22am)

Maybe you might get along?

 _(Thurs 10:22am)_

 _Touche. But still. I dunno.._

(Thurs 10:23am)

He would definitely be a good addition to Vongola at the very least.

 _(Thurs 10:23am)_

 _Yeah but we already have Fon, Colonello, Lal, Skull and Verde. Not saying that another Arcobaleno in our ranks isn't good, just that we don't really /need/ the guy._

 _(Thurs 10:23am)_

 _Especially if he's as bad as everyone says._

(Thurs 10:24am)

He isn't that bad Tsuna.

(Thurs 10:24am)

I heard he dated my sister for a while.

 _(Thurs 10:24am)_

 _OMG._

 _(Thurs 10:25am)_

 _He's the boyfriend your crazy sister never shuts up about?!_

 _(Thurs 10:25am)_

 _No offense_

(Thurs 10:25am)

None taken

(Thurs 10:25am)

And yes.

(Thurs 10:25am)

And ex-boyfriend.

 _(Thurs 10:25am)_

 _Wait. So he /is/ the boyfriend she's /still/ obsessed over?_

(Thurs 10:25am)

EX.

(Thurs 10:26am)

You know what- I do not want to delve into the many problems of my sis's love life

(Thurs 10:27am)

Just when you go meet Reborn, go with an open mind.

(Thurs 10:27am)

For me. Please?

 _(Thurs 10:28am)_

 _Fine fine._

 _(Thurs 10:28am)_

 _For you._

* * *

(Thurs 10:30am)

Colonello if Reborn turns out to be a terrible human being I will shove a dynamite so far up your fucking ass that if you even pass gass you'll explode and be burnt into an unrecognisable pulp of human scum.

(Thurs 10:32am)

…That was not a pleasant thing to wake up to kora.

(Thurs 10:32am)

Wake up to- YOU BASTARD GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO WORK ITS FUCKING THURSDAY NOT CHRISTMAS! DONT YOU HAVE A GODDAMN MISSION TO COMPLETE TODAY?!

(Thurs 10:33am)

Shit.

* * *

 **(Thurs 10:33am)**

 **I'm sorry this blonde friend Col said he was a what?**

 _(Thurs 10:34am)_

 _Haha I'm not going to repeat the long and surprisingly specific description when you can just scroll up._

 **(Thurs 10:35am)**

 **I.. see.**

 **(Thurs 10:35am)**

 **So are you going to meet up with this potential client of yours?**

 _(Thurs 10:36am)_

 _Of course! Would be very unprofessional of me otherwise ;P_

 _(Thurs 10:36am)_

 _I mean, I'm a bit nervous though._

 _(Thurs 10:37am)_

 _Honestly the guy doesn't have a great reputation and apparently has very high standards._

 _(Thurs 10:37am)_

 _What if he doesn't like me?_

 _(Thurs 10:37am)_

 _Wow I sounded like a highschooler talking about my crush just then lol_

 **(Thurs 10:38am)**

 **Yes you did.**

 _(Thurs 10:38am)_

 _Gee. Thanks._

 **(Thurs 10:39am)**

 **But I wouldn't worry about that client of yours.**

 **(Thurs 10:39am)**

 **I'm sure he'll like you.**

 _(Thurs 10:39am)_

 _Hahaha aww that's sweet. But as nice as it is I really don't think it's true._

 **(Thurs 10:39am)**

 **Please, do you think I would waste my breath on a compliment if it wasn't untrue? I'm offended.**

 _(Thurs 10:39am)_

 _Oh god no of course not! God forbid the great Reborn uses such meaningless social cues for the sake of politeness haha_

 **(Thurs 10:39am)**

 **Exactly ㈴7**

 **(Thurs 10:40am)**

 **Don't be tense for your meeting. He'll love you. I guarantee it.**

 _(Thurs 10:40am)_

 _Thank you._

 _(Thurs 10:40am)_

 _Really, thank you._

* * *

 **(Thurs 10:41am)**

 **I'm "An unlikable frigid sadistic douchebag with an unhealthy desire for caffeine, sex, murder and fedoras" am I ?**

(Thurs 10:41am)

Whaaat?

(Thurs 10:41am)

What a terrible thing for someone to say

(Thurs 10:42am)

...To your face anyway

(Thurs 10:42am)

Where did you here that kora?

 **(Thurs 10:42am)**

 **Apparently you told Tsuna about me a while back**

 **(Thurs 10:43am)**

 **Apparently you told Tsuna a _lot_ of things about me a while back**

(Thurs 10:43am)

Ooohhh right kora.

 **(Thurs 10:44am)**

 **Yeah**

(Thurs 10:45am)

…

 **(Thurs 10:46am)**

 **…**

(Thurs 10:47am)

Oops?

 **(Thurs 10:47am)**

 **I'm going to strangle you.**

(Thurs 10:47am)

Oh goodie kora. This is turning out to be a fantastic morning.

 **(Thurs 10:48am)**

 **My god Colonello if this meeting goes bad and Tsuna ends up hating me I swear to god you'll wish you were burning in the fiery depths of hell instead of what I have in store for you.**

(Thurs 10:49am)

Do you actually plan my murder?

 **(Thurs 10:49am)**

 **What?**

(Thurs 10:49am)

Like I know you threaten me

(Thurs 10:49am)

a LOT

(Thurs 10:49am)

But have you ever actually planned a murder specifically for me?

 **(Thurs 10:50am)**

 **Oh Colonello.**

 **(Thurs 10:51am)**

 **You stupid insipid fool**

(Thurs 10:52am)

Such a charmer you are kora- you know you should _definitely_ start with that when you meet Tsuna

 **(Thurs 10:52am)**

 **I have a whole fucking library in my mind dedicated solely to your demise.**

(Thurs 10:53am)

That's.. terrifying.

(Thurs 10:53am)

And a little flattering kora.

 **(Thurs 10:54am)**

 **Shut up and solve this Colonello you fucking bastard**

(Thurs 10:55am)

Really, I think I'm confident that, that beautiful personality of yours alone is enough to sweep him off his feet.

(Thurs 10:59am)

Is that you banging on my door?!

(Thurs 11:02am)

How is this possible? I'm on a secret classified mission, no one should know where I am.

(Thurs 11:03am)

Reborn?

(Thurs 11:04am)

Answer me

(Thurs 11:05am)

You know I'm not sure if I rather the target right outside my door or you.

(Thurs 11:07am)

Oh hell it's you.

(Thurs 11:07am)

Fuck me.

* * *

 _(Thurs 11:39am)_

 _Gokudera, Colonello is in hospital again_

(Thurs 11:41am)

Shit that idiot

(Thurs 11:42am)

What did he do this time?

 _(Thurs 11:42am)_

 _No idea. Probably something stupid._

(Thurs 11:43am)

Wasn't he on a sniping mission to eliminate the mole in the Cavallone familigia? It was legitimately one of the low risk missions we give to newbies.

 _(Thurs 11:44am)_

 _Like I said before, something stupid._

(Thurs 11:44am)

Do I have to go again?

 _(Thurs 11:44am)_

 _Everyone else is on a mission overseas._

 _(Thurs 11:44am)_

 _And someone needs to get Colonello to write a statement report on what happened._

(Thurs 11:45am)

Why can't you do it boss?

 _(Thurs 11:45am)_

 _Hmmm.. I guess I could- if someone else will take over my current workload and the reorganising of my filing cabinets.._

(Thurs 11:45am)

On my way to the hospital

(Thurs 11:48am)

Already half way there, don't get up. Really. I'm nearly there.

 _(Thurs 11:48am)_

 _Hahaha I'm sure you are_

* * *

 _ **Friday August 18**_

 _ **3:57 pm**_

* * *

In the corner of a quaint yet secluded cafe a certain hitman was tapping his long fingers against the smooth hot surface of his espresso impatiently and (not that he'll ever admit it) nervously. Eyes the color of the blackest night coolly surveying the area before him, flickering back and forth towards the door every time his ears picked up the sound of it opening.

Unconsciously he tilted his fedora to shadow his face, feeling uncomfortable at the lack of the reassuring weight on the hat that came from Leon who'd he left back at his current apartment. Didn't want the other to figure it out who he was because of his carelessness after all. Still, it would have felt nice knowing his little green companion was there with him.

"Reborn?" Soft, tentative but not timid. Not a very masculine voice yet didn't hold the same high pitched edge a woman's usually had. The name, his name, that came out of that voice felt unexpectedly pleasant, as if the words practically rolled off the other's tongue like melted caramel. Looking up from his table to the individual who was now sitting directly in front of him, the hitman silently felt his breath hitch and his mouth dry.

 _'Woah.'_ Was the first thing his brain supplied oh, so helpfully after it did a minor reboot. _'I'm. so. fucked.'_ Was the second.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and a pleasure to meet you."

It took a rather embarrassing length of time for the hitman to lower his gaze and notice the hand ( _so small, how can such a powerful man be so small and, dare he say, **pretty**?_ ) outstretched toward him. He noted the lack of those signature gloves he'd heard much of but the ring was easily seen, shining like a flame, elegantly draped over a thin, deceivingly fragile finger that belonged to an equally deceiving, delicate creature.

He took the hand but instead of the usual casual, business like handshake that would've clearly given the meeting an air of professional distance, the hitman pulled the hand close to his face. Obsidian black eyes glinted in both amusement and a strange, new fluttering feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint as he saw the widening of those caramel brown eyes widen in surprise as he pressed his lips onto the soft skin of the younger man's fingers.

Three seconds. He will let himself feel the warmth of those fingers through his mouth and smell the faint subtle scent of coffee, vanilla, ash, worn ink and something else more, much more complicated underneath that he wanted to explore and find out. For three seconds. When he finally broke away from the contact, the hitman gave one of his signature half smiles, half smirks as he let his eyes, a little too eagerly, study the other's face, gauging the reaction.

 _'Face flushed slightly, definitely surprised but not offended. Eyes dilated, breathing has not visibly increased though so possibly not currently attracted but definitely can see himself interested. **Good.** I can work with that.'_

"Reborn, Greatest hitman in the world." In a smooth flawless motion, that he did not practice in the mirror various times in the past week, he produced a slim bouquet of orange roses as his voice dropped to a husky deep baritone, "And the pleasure is really _all mine_."

* * *

 _(Fri 5:13am)_

 _Gokudera._

(Fri 5:14am)

Yes?

 _(Fri 5:14am)_

 _Is this thing with me and Reborn… a date?_

(Fri 5:14am)

…What?

 _(Fri 5:15am)_

 _Did you set me up on a date with Reborn?_

(Fri 5:15am)

Uh, no.

 _(Fri 5:15am)_

 _OMG YOU DID_

(Fri 5:16am)

Tsuna I would not-

 _(Fri 5:16am)_

 _YOU DID TOO_

 _(Fri 5:16am)_

 _IS THAT WHY YOU WERE CONSTANTLY COMMUNICATING ME THROUGH TEXT?!_

 _(Fri 5:16am)_

 _BECAUSE MY HYPERINTUITION WOULD PICK UP SOMETHING WAS WRONG_

 _(Fri 5:16am)_

 _WAIT_

 _(Fri 5:16am)_

 _IS COLONELLO IN THIS TOO?_

(Fri 5:16am)

…

(Fri 5:17am)

Aren't you still supposed to be on your date with Reborn?

(Fri 5:17am)

I mean meeting

(Fri 5:17am)

Crap

 _(Fri 5:17am)_

 _GOKUDERA HAYATO_

(Fri 5:17am)

Fine you got me, can the scolding hold off till later?

(Fri 5:17am)

Now seriously, where's Reborn?

 _(Fri 5:18am)_

 _Right next to me also furiously typing._

(Fri 5:18am)

Wha- where are you?!

 _(Fri 5:18am)_

 _In my car. The driver is taking us to some French restaurant Reborn recommended._

(Fri 5:18am)

And?

 _(Fri 5:18am)_

 _And what?_

(Fri 5:18am)

How has it been so far?

 _(Fri 5:19am)_

 _Fabulous. That's why I'm currently not texting my best friend/betrayer angrily and instead am totally getting thoroughly molested on top of my new leather upholstery on the backseats of my Mercedes._

(Fri 5:20am)

I'm going to delete that from my mind now. Sarcasm or no sarcasm that was gross.

(Fri 5:20am)

But really.

 _(Fri 5:21am)_

 _Okay, really?_

 _(Fri 5:21am)_

 _It hasn't been so bad._

 _(Fri 5:21am)_

 _He's actually pretty funny and rather sweet_

 _(Fri 5:21am)_

 _and holds a kind of dangerous appeal_

(Fri 5:22am)

You like him

 _(Fri 5:22am)_

 _Hiee NO_

(Fri 5:22am)

Tsuna I've known you since you were 12. You totally are attracted to him! Admit it!

 _(Fri 5:22am)_

 _I-I guess, maybe.. I mean he even bought me orange roses! I didn't even know roses came in that colour!_

 _(Fri 5:22am)_

 _But what about R?_

(Fri 5:23am)

Tsuna… Just enjoy yourself. Honestly these past few years you've nearly managed to restore the most influential familgia to it's original purpose, double our alliances globally and stopped a marshmallow loving freak from taking over the world. I think you deserve a little romance if nothing else by now.

 _(Fri 5:23am)_

 _…_

(Fri 5:23am)

Really. Have fun. Go. Shoo.

(Fri 5:23am)

And tell me all about it later.

 _(Fri 5:24am)_

 _I take back the betrayer comment, you truly are one of my best friends_

(Fri 5:24am)

Wait- _one_ of your best friends?!

 _(Fri 5:24am)_

 _Bye~~_

(Fri 5:24am)

Tsuna wait what do you mean by one of-

(Fri 5:25am)

That's it. I knew I should have killed Yamamoto when I had that chance.

 _(Fri 5:25am)_

 _Janine. Tomorrow. 3pm. With Yamamoto._

(Fri 5:25am)

Fuck.

* * *

 **(Fri 5:13am)**

 **Colonello**

(Fri 5:13am)

Kora what are you doing texting in the middle of your date kora?!

 **(Fri 5:13am)**

 **What do I do now? I'm in the car with him and we have nothing to say**

(Fri 5:14am)

So you decided to text me? My memory isn't great but I don't think I've ever recalled you actually texting me during any of your dates. Even the crappy ones. Something wrong with Tsuna?

 **(Fri 5:14am)**

 **No. Nothing's wrong. That's the problem.**

(Fri 5:15am)

I'm sorry but you're going to have to go on.

 **(Fri 5:15am)**

 **He's perfect. Humorous, intriguing and not stupid. And gorgeous.**

 **(Fri 5:15am)**

 **Why the hell didn't you tell me he was bloody gorgeous?**

(Fri 5:16am)

Oh no. What have I done kora? Me, setting you up with a funny, interesting, intelligent and gorgeous man who is not only already in the same shady circles you are but also is the true face behind the text buddy you've been crushing on- god, what was I thinking?

(Fri 5:16am)

I am such a horrible horrible friend, how will I live through the guilt?

 **(Fri 5:16am)**

 **Colonello I can't do this.**

(Fri 5:16am)

Reborn yes you can.

(Fri 5:17am)

Dude I thought you've been on tonnes of dates before. No. I know for a fact you've had more dates than there are cities in the world.

(Fri 5:17am)

Hell, you've probably dated at least one chick from each city of the world haven't you?

(Fri 5:18am)

You're a fucking casanova

(Fri 5:18am)

A play boy

(Fri 5:18am)

A real man whore

 **(Fri 5:18am)**

 **...Excuse me?**

(Fri 5:18am)

Too far kora?

 **(Fri 5:18am)**

 **Yes, a little.**

(Fri 5:18am)

Technically it's true but moving on- point is.

(Fri 5:18am)

What the _fuck_ Reborn?!

(Fri 5:19am)

It's not exactly like your lacking in experience and as you said before he's practically made for you!

(Fri 5:19am)

Your intolerable, he's technically handled worse. He's one of the most optimistic people you'll ever meet, you can make the world drown in your negativity. You both have a rather disturbing obsession for coffee and a twisted sense of humour. And you both are mental enough to have built an entire relationship solely on text messages alone.

(Fri 5:21am)

I mean Tsuna's a guy, yeah, but that really shouldn't be throwing you off your game this bad.

 **(Fri 5:21am)**

 **It's not that he's male.**

 **(Fri 5:22am)**

 **Okay I admit it's a little because of his gender.**

 **(Fri 5:22am)**

 **But no it just feels like there is an unnerving amount of pressure for this to go well.**

 **(Fri 5:22am)**

 **Not because he's male.**

 **(Fri 5:22am)**

 **But because he's _Tsuna._**

(Fri 5:22am)

Aaaawww...Are you cockblocking yourself, you stupid surprisingly romantic bastard kora?

 **(Fri 5:23am)**

 **Go fall off a cliff.**

(Fri 5:23am)

Awwwwwww.

 **(Fri 5:23am)**

 **I hate you.**

(Fri 5:24am)

I know Tsuna's current favourite choice of wine and his dessert craving for the week.

 **(Fri 5:24am)**

 **I retract my previous statement.**

(Fri 5:25am)

Now go get him kora


	8. Chptr 8

**Hi hi~~**

 **Yeaaahhh so I'm completely obsessed with Harry Potter fandom currently and am trying my hands on a fanfiction of it myself (it's called Be the Death of Me if your interested) and therefore even during my holidays most of my KHR stuff was kinda forgotten which I seriously do feel bad about.**

 **SORRY**

 **Wow I like apologise everytime I post stuff now. Huh.**

 **Anyway this is PART 1 of the DATE!**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

 _ **Saturday August 19th**_

(Sat 9:19am)

So how was your date with the greatest hitman in the world?

 _(Sat 9:19am)_

 _It was… interesting._

(Sat 9:20am)

Interesting good or interesting bad?

 _(Sat 9:21am)_

 _The first thing I did when he held the door open for me at the restaurant was trip._

(Sat 9:21am)

Into Reborn?

 _(Sat 9:21am)_

 _Into the door._

* * *

(Sat 9:20am)

So kora, how was your date with the boss of one of the most influential mafia familigias in the world?

 **(Sat 9:21am)**

 **…Interesting.**

(Sat 9:21am)

Interesting good or interesting bad?

 **(Sat 9:22am)**

 **I may or may not have accidentally hit Tsuna with a door when I opened it for him.**

(Sat 9:23am)

Hold on kora, let me get the popcorn. Something tells me this is going to be GOOD

 **(Sat 9:23am)**

 **I'm glad I'm entertaining you at least**

(Sat 9:23am)

Really?

 **(Sat 9:23am)**

 **Fuck no.**

 **(Sat 9:24am)**

 **Anyway we ordered-**

* * *

"…And for wine we'll have the 2009 Sequoia Grove Cambium."

"Very good sirs."

As the maitre d walked away, menus in arm Reborn looked back at his date who was quirking an amused brow. "Is there something wrong?"

"How did you know that was my current favourite wine?"

The hitman tried his best to feign his most innocent expression. "Is it? My, what a.. _coincidence_ that it just happened to be the beverage I had been currently desiring to consume."

Tsuna tried his best to look annoyed but the small upward twitch of his mouth gave it away, as did the twinkling of silent laughter in the mafioso's eyes. Beautiful. Such a beautiful sight. Reborn wondered what the other would look like actually laughing, unreserved and unrestrained from modesty in his arms. It was actually embarrassing how much he was pinning his hopes on this night to go well, hell, if he played his cards just right maybe such that modest fantasy will be fulfilled into reality…

* * *

 _(Sat 9:23am)_

 _So apparently Colonello was Reborn's cheat sheet in terms of what drinks we should get which I thought was rather funny. Especially when the guy tried to deny it with an innocent expression that /really/ did not suit him lol_

(Sat 9:23am)

Well sounds like a good start if anything ;)

 _(Sat 9:23am)_

 _It was! I hadn't had such a nice date since…_

 _(Sat 9:24am)_

 _Um…_

 _(Sat 9:24am)_

 _Gokudera?_

(Sat 9:25am)

Uhhhh… You said Hibari's date with you was pretty good. You know? Last year?

 _(Sat 9:25am)_

 _No._

 _(Sat 9:25am)_

 _I said at least the food during our date was pretty good._

 _(Sat 9:26am)_

 _Hibari barely said three consecutive words to me and we spent the whole hour in stone cold silence._

(Sat 9:27am)

Oh right. Umm.. You let Mukuro take you out once.

(Sat 9:27am)

Which I would like to point out, as your best friend- I told you explicitly to not agree to.

 _(Sat 9:28am)_

 _Urk. Yeah. I still can't believe I'm never allowed back into that amusement park._

(Sat 9:29am)

What about Bel? I mean I hate that fake prince bastard but I remember you said it was the most memorable night of your life.

 _(Sat 9:30am)_

 _It was._

 _(Sat 9:30am)_

 _I had never felt so awkward in my entire freaking life._

 _(Sat 9:30am)_

 _He bought out the whole play and cast of Wicked, Gokudera._

 _(Sat 9:31am)_

 _Who does that on the first date?_

(Sat 9:31am)

Yeah, totally. That's more fourth date material at the very least.

 _(Sat 9:32am)_

 _Christ. My dating life looks like the aftermath of a messy love affair between a an earthquake, a firestorm and Sharknado._

(Sat 9:32am)

I think we're getting a little sidetracked here.

 _(Sat 9:32am)_

 _Oh. Right._

 _(Sat 9:32am)_

 _Yes well, so it had been going relatively well in my opinion. We were chatting and I was in the midst of a story when Reborn started acting… oddly._

(Sat 9:33am)

Oddly?

* * *

"-so _then_ , I had to go running around half the globe to find those drunken idiots! Surprisingly my Rain, Yamamoto, was the hardest to get- finally found him appropriately hung over while inappropriately dressed, shivering and handcuffed to the railing of that torch that Lady Liberty holds!"

Reborn chuckled amusedly at that and Tsuna stop the wide grin on his face from spreading across his face. He'd rather enjoyed trying to break that cool facade the other had built, it gave an indescribable flush of pride and pleasure to know he was the one to make this, admittedly very attractive man, smile so genuinely.

As a mafia boss, Tsuna had always been treated with wariness, disdain, respect and even awe. In the beginning it was disconcerting, but after years at working and doing what he did, the brunette learnt that there were always going to be two types of people- the ones who look up to him, depend on him (however reluctantly) and the ones who look down on him, underestimate him. His Guardians, they were his friends but at the same time his subordinates, and in turn he had to be their boss, their Sky. Fellow bosses like Dino, heck even Byakuran may joke and offer friendly advice and talks were nice but the prestige and power that they all hold separates them as they each clamour to make their Family the best, to win and to rule this cutthroat world they resided in.

But somehow, he felt that Reborn was different. Not exactly intuition nor logic guided this unexplainable but inexplicable feeling. A little of both yet the same time neither. Call it a hunch if you will. The man was powerful, very powerful; for all intents and purposes he really should be considered one of the men who would be looking down on him, or at least overestimate him. At the same time, he was here for all intents and purposes to work for him, this means there is, on some level, a respect there and for once Tsuna didn't really know what to make of it.

Because this man had no need to respect him. He was an Arcobaleno, the strongest of them all and held no ties, no obligation, no need to tie himself to anything. To a mafia boss who was forced into this position because of the blood he holds and not the passion he harbours, Reborn was probably the closest thing to free in this world they all resided in. Yet he was here sitting in front of him, listening to his stories with genuine interest and rapt attention. Looking at him neither in some sort of awestruck revere nor faked kindness. Honestly looking at him like an _equal_. And that was honestly the thing that struck deepest into Tsuna the most.

It was almost disappointing when the Vongola Decimo felt that honest attention drift from him to focus on something else. The man's gaze was.. intense. Not in a terrible way (though the brunette can imagine that if the feeling behind those eyes were just a little less friendly that stare would have easily been frighteningly suffocating) but when the hitman's attention wavered it was a little like a tingling static warmth that had unknowingly wrapped around the mafiaso's form like a thin scarf slipped away, leaving his skin cold and surprisingly empty.

Tsuna let himself finish his story, albeit half-heartedly and very rushed so to ask what had caught the older man's focus so easily.

Apparently it was the waiter serving their wine.

 _No_ , Tsuna did not feel the least bit jealous.

Not even a little bit.

On a _completely_ different note he was _so_ not tipping the guy afterwards.

* * *

(Sat 9:31am)

Urgh kora

(Sat 9:32am)

I don't want to hear about the night the Guardians of Vongola got wasted and Yamamoto was found hanging by a handcuff on the Statue of Liberty. I was there. And it was a nightmare trying to find those drunk morons.

 **(Sat 9:32am)**

 **What happened to- 'I want all the juicy details kora? Leave nothing out kora?'**

(Sat 9:33am)

Yeah

(Sat 9:33am)

Well

(Sat 9:33am)

...Just move onto the part where stuff actually happens 

(Sat 9:33am)

Also I do not say kora that much.

 **(Sat 9:34am)**

 **Sure… kora**

* * *

As the Arcobaleno smiled in rapt attention focused solely on the animated Vongola Decimo who was in the midst of a simply enlightening and amusing anecdote involving very expensive brandy, his Guardians and a not so therapist by the name of Janine (Brilliant! His Tsuna was truly brilliant.), the hitman inside him couldn't help but notice they had a different waiter serving them. Unusual. Establishments such as these mainly have specific set servers for certain tables. The new waiter was mid-30s, stocky build and- Reborn's eyes narrowed slightly as he noted the faint discoloration and scarring of flesh on the man's hands as he poured the wine into their glasses. Marks that could only be from constant use of certain chemical powders.

 _Or poison._

"Reborn? Is something the matter?"

Tsuna looked at him worriedly, as endearing as it was, but due to his misplaced attention had completely missed the potential assassin that may or may not have drugged their beverages. A part of Reborn wanted to preen over the fact that he was the one who had manage to distract the brunette, the more logical part of him that didn't want to die cursed the fact that tonight of all nights someone decided to place a hit on him and the more romantic part of him wondered about his chances now that there's a killer in this already complicated equation.

The hitman hummed in a gesture of acknowledgement at the brunette, eyes still never straying from the waiter now leaving their table. His mind trying to mentally asses the possibility of the other working in a group or whether he had hidden any sort of weaponry in that uniform of his. Was the assassin targeting him? Or _Tsuna_? If it was the latter that was more than unacceptable. Forget capture for information, poison-waiter was going to have to _die_.

There was a loud, pointed, clearing of the throat across the table and Reborn didn't know if he paled or blushed but it certainly felt like he'd done both. Crap. Facing the consequence for his humiliating mistake in basic courtship the suited male turned to face a not-so-pleased Vongola Boss, looking at him in a strangely perfect mix of bemusement, curiosity and irritation.

"Is there something you wish to say to the waiter?" The brunette tilted his head slightly, honeyed eyes large and coy. The perfect picture of adorable, innocent worry. But Reborn could hear the subtle yet diamond hard edge of mocking in the soft spoken sweet voice and practically feel the tension thickening in the air. It was obvious Tsuna was more than a bit offended, he would be too if someone ignored him to blatantly stare at another man.

Secretly the hitman wondered if something was deeply wrong with him that he, for a moment mind you, thought Tsuna at this moment was extremely attractive with all those metaphorical knives aimed at his throat.

* * *

(Sat 9:35am)

KORA YOU IDIOT LOL

 **(Sat 9:36am)**

 **SHUT. UP.**

* * *

(Sat 9:33am)

HEY WAS EYEING UP THE WAITER?! IN FRONT OF TENTH NO LESS!?

(Sat 9:34am)

I'LL KILL HIM

 _(Sat 9:35am)_

 _..Gokudera I'm not finished yet_

* * *

"Maybe we should get a different bottle of wine?" The hitman offered coolly. If it were anyone else, they would have possibly thought what they saw was a mistake, a trick of the light. No one could flash such a confident assuring smile that charming if they were guilty. Unfortunately for Reborn, he was not facing just anyone. He was facing Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo with a famed hyper intuition. And said Vongola Decimo was not very impressed by the obvious attempt at shifting topics.

Okay maybe a _little_ bit impressed but not by much. It really didn't help the man was naturally very good looking. Reborn didn't need to know that though.

The brunette tilted his head to the other side, wide eyes boring holes into the taller figure thoughtfully and almost child like in mock innocence. "But we were just served some wine." He pointed out despite the obvious, then Tsuna let a corner of his mouth twitch upward in a knowing smirk. "Or maybe it's the _waiter_ that you rather order?"

Honestly while he had already decided to let the whole thing pass like water under the bridge, the more vindictive part of him that rather liked seeing powerful men falter and fidget, did not want to let this humiliating blunder on his so-called date's part go so easily. Call it petty but Tsuna's never had the greatest luck with dates- might've well gain some entertainment from them. And _ooh_ , that tiny flinch in the other was _so_ very satisfying.

* * *

(Sat 9:36am)

I can't believe you thought that would work kora.

(Sat 9:37am)

Tsuna is not the type that takes lightly to being uninformed nor ignored.

(Sat 9:37am)

You really screwed up kora.

(Sat 9:37am)

Like I imagined you stuttering a bit, maybe messing you words a bit, but this… this is beyond my wildest dreams

 **(Sat 9:38am)**

 **I don't know whether to be furious or disturbed that you dream about me.**

(Sat 9:39am)

...I think you should be telling me the rest of the story kora.

* * *

The last time he had ever felt this out of his depth Reborn had first stepped into the world of the mafia, when his hands could barely cover the handle of a gun and his eyes were large and still held that last shred of innocence of childhood. Since then he had grown and adapted, creating walls of ice made from logic, hardened experiences and resolve to be the best, no, the greatest there ever was. And he succeeded. He was the Greatest Hitman, Strongest Arcobaleno, Reborn had climbed to the pinnacle of the top.

It had been surprisingly unsatisfying.

And lonely.

Encased in ice at the highest point of the world the raven haired hitman truly thought that's how he would live the rest of his life. But it took one stray text to change everything. A small crack in the ice, thinner than a spider's hair, yet it was all he needed to begin to _break._

Reborn didn't know why he kept texting a stranger, a random number, a _mistake_. Maybe it was because he was bored, maybe because the other seemed amusing, maybe because there was just something about being treated like an equal, something about talking to someone like _equals_ , something about not knowing anything about each other, _absolutely nothing_ , but the words on the screen and that belief that he could've always ended things whenever he wanted to. Maybe it was all three. But somewhere along the line Reborn had grown to look forward to the messages, the stupid stories and rants. Somewhere along the line the ice had cracked and melted under the warm, accepting skies and the hitman began wanting and yearning. _Hoping._

And now that this strange affection, this, dare he say, adoration that he had grown to harbour in such a pathetically short amount of time is in his reach? Reborn had suddenly no idea on how to proceed.

He had been tempted to text his idiot blonde friend at this moment but the hitman quickly stamped that childish urge down. He may have no idea what to do and was at this moment willing to sell exactly ten years of his life to the devil for an answer to this unusual dilemma but asking _Colonello_ for love advice? Please, he wasn't _that_ desperate.

* * *

(Sat 9:43am)

Oi I resent that immensely kora.

(Sat 9:43am)

You weren't singing that tune last night.

 **(Sat 9:44am)**

 **A mere lapse in sanity I assure you.**

(Sat 9:45am)

...Your inner monologuing is rude, just get on with the damn date.

* * *

So right now, the hitman was at a dilemma. At least one or more assassins are nearby and has most definitely poisoned both his and his date's drinks.

Fortunately this is not the first time such a thing has happened during one of his dates. _Unfortunately_ , unlike most dates he couldn't exactly just get up and walk away from the situation, leaving his potential (oh who was he kidding, he was _Reborn_ for god's sakes, any of those girls he took on a dates were 'sure' things) one night stands to an empty seat for company. Also, there was a chance that the assassins weren't after him but Tsuna. Which meant that Vongola was losing it's touch, needed a serious staff inspection and, even worse, the brunette would be the one in even more danger if he upped and left.

That really left one viable option that also gave him the slimmest chance of a second date. Unfortunately (he was starting to seriously _loathe_ that word) it was horribly embarrassing to even just imagine himself do it.

But he really, _really_ wanted that second date.

* * *

(Sat 9:46am)

You didn't.

 **(Sat 9:47am)**

 **I did.**

* * *

"I.. apologise for my behaviour."

* * *

(Sat 9:48am)

Oh. My. Lal.

 **(Sat 9:48am)**

 **Don't you mean- oh my god?**

(Sat 9:49am)

Hey, you worship your thing, I'll worship mine kora.

* * *

Tsuna looked at the hitman, now glaring furiously at the ceiling with a faint red dusting on his slightly tanned, handsome features, with slight surprise. From what he had heard from everyone he'd asked on the older male, it had been consistently said that Reborn was notoriously known for never asking for forgiveness. _Ever._ For the man to actually apologise… Was everyone wrong? Or maybe Reborn was making an exception for him. Tsuna swiftly smashed down that last thought, as flattering as the idea was he knew that it couldn't be possible. He knew he was cute. But not _that_ cute.

Even with his denial however Tsuna felt the corners of his mouth stretch widely at the admittedly strange but nonetheless endearing sight at one of the most dangerous men in the world furiously trying to keep his obvious embarrassment from his usual cool, composed demeanour. Not even finding even an ounce of himself protesting, Tsuna slowly reached to gently grip his dining companion's hand that had been placed on the table beforehand in a reassuring, if not a slightly intimate, manner. "I must confess," the brunette chuckled softly, "Even _I_ admit that assassin was rather too good-looking to even attempt undercover as a mere waiter."

The young mafia boss didn't know how long it took but it took enough time for the silence between them to become rather awkward before the words apparently sunk through to Reborn. "Wait." The older man started slowly as if tasting the word on his tongue like fine wine. Tsuna didn't mind. That deep voice was positively sinful to listen to really. It reminded the brunette of the darkest of chocolate truffles and the metallic edge of guns and seductive danger of the best kind. "You _knew_?"

Tsuna smiled amusedly, rolling his eyes playfully. "Of _course_ I did. I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did on top if I couldn't pick out a second-rate assassin at the edge of my eyes would I?"

He didn't even try to stifle his laugh when the greatest hitman in the world actually gaped (in an annoyingly still devilishly handsome way) wordlessly.

* * *

Reborn at that moment decided he was completely, utterly in _love_ \- no that was too 'soft' to describe what he felt right now- _enraptured_. Yes.

Reborn was enraptured with the man before him.


	9. Chptr 9

**Hi hi~~**

 **I have no idea please do not question the obvious plot holes in this.**

 **THE DATE PART 2**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

"So what are we waiting for?"

Reborn blinked, still feeling quite off balance by the brilliant man before him.

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna tilted his head questioningly, sizzling orange visible below a thin layer of honey brown, before giving a downright dirty smirk. "I can't very well leave stray assassins around unpunished can I? And as the so-called Greatest Hitman in the world I doubt you would stand to have your pride tarnished by such obvious amateurs. _So_ ," And with a short pause, the brunette pulled out a beautiful sleek handgun from the inside of the jacket and took off the safety with confident grace and an almost maniacal grin, "You wanna order dessert or you wanna have some fun?"

Okay, the hitman was not going to lie, that was way more arousing than any person holding a gun and offering a murder spree should have the right to be. He really should go see a therapist about this later. But for now…

Reborn pulled out his own gun with a devilish smirk and clicked off the safety, obsidian black glittering with sadistic eagerness that matched perfectly with now energetic fiery orange in it's intensity. "Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

(Sat 9:50am)

OMG TSUNA IS THAT WHY THE BILL LAST NIGHT WAS SO HIGH?! I THOUGHT THEY MADE A CALCULATION ERROR

 _(Sat 9:50am)_

 _Umm_

 _(Sat 9:50am)_

 _No?_

(Sat 9:51am)

BOSSSSSSSS

* * *

"Two, incoming, left alley."

 _*bang* *bang*_

"One above, sixth floor, green curtains."

"Easy."

 _*bang*_

"Righ-"

*bang*

"Three to-"

 _*bang* *baNG* *BANG*_

"Justin Bieb-"

 _*BAN-_

Reborn swerved to face the grinning Vongola Decimo in a mix of incredulity and irritated amusement. "Bieber. Really?"

The brunette shrugged unrepentantly, "Just wanted to see if you'll do it."

* * *

(Sat 9:52am)

You... You didn't actually shoot Justin Bieber did you kora?

 **(Sat 9:52am)**

 **What? No you fucking idiot.**

 **(Sat 9:53am)**

 **I just shot some cardboard cut-out.**

(Sat 9:53am)

Of Justin Bieber?!

(Sat 9:53am)

WHY

 **(Sat 9:53am)**

 **Urgh you're one of those aren't you?**

 **(Sat 9:54am)**

 **And I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower**

(Sat 9:54am)

HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?!

 **(Sat 9:54am)**

 **I'm a very successful hitman.**

 **(Sat 9:54am)**

 **I live in style and decadence.**

 **(Sat 9:55am)**

 **And the blood of my enemies.**

(Sat 9:545am)

THERE IS NO EMOJI POWERFUL ENOUGH TO FULLY EXPRESS THE EXTENT OF MY FEELS RIGHT NOW

 **(Sat 9:55am)**

 **…Have I mentioned recently I hate you?**

(Sat 9:545am)

Yes.

 **(Sat 9:55am)**

 **Because I do.**

* * *

"I must say out of all the dates I've been through, this has far been the most.. dramatic." Reborn commented as he nudged a cooling corpse out of the way as the pair strolled through the beautifully quiet empty streets under the stars. It was a pity about the dead bodies marring what could have been a very nice image. Well, not a pity. A bloody inconvenience they were.

Tsuna laughed, it rung out, warming the cold night air and the cheeks of the older male. The hitman swore that there had never been any laugh as aurally pleasing as the Vongola Decimo's. "You obviously haven't been on many then," The brunette teased with a grin, "Because this honestly doesn't even make top ten on my most dramatic dates."

Reborn gave a suave smirk, forcibly pushing down the spike of irritation at the idea that his date, his, was apparently not up to snuff compared to some fucking jerk off who obviously blew their chance at being with the most gorgeous sane mafia boss in the world. "Well-" He began, already a smart and witty comment planned on his lips before suddenly everything blacked out.

* * *

(Sat 9:58am)

YOU GOT KIDNAPPED?!

(Sat 9:58am)

YOU HAVE HYPER FREAKING INTUITION HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT COMING?!

 _(Sat 9:59am)_

 _._

(Sat 9:59am)

TELL ME

 _(Sat 9:59am)_

 _Um_

(Sat 9:59am)

TELL ME

 _(Sat 10:00am)_

 _Uh_

(Sat 10:00am)

WELL?

 _(Sat 10:00am)_

 _I GOT DISTRACTED BY MY DATE ALRIGHT?_

(Sat 10:01am)

…What on earth did he do that you couldn't even notice your usual feeling of foreboding?

(Sat 10:01am)

Did he like, take out his junk or something?

 _(Sat 10:01am)_

 _GOKUDERA_

(Sat 10:02am)

What? How is that not a distracting and therefore valid conclusion?

 _(Sat 10:02am)_

 _BECAUSE ITS CRUDE AND DISGUSTING AND_

 _(Sat 10:02am)_

 _JUST OMG GOKUDERAAA o/o_

(Sat 10:02am)

Heh you are totally imagining it now aren't you?

(Sat 10:02am)

Who knew my precious juudaime is such a perv

 _(Sat 10:02am)_

 _You are the worst. I'm instilling Takeshi as my new right hand._

(Sat 10:03am)

You wouldn't.

 _(Sat 10:04am)_

 _Try me_

* * *

(Sat 9:58am)

HAHAHA OMG U GOT KIDNAPPED

 **(Sat 9:58am)**

 **Screw you**

(Sat 9:58am)

WORLDS GREATEST MY ASS

 **(Sat 9:59am)**

 **I was distracted dumbass**

(Sat 9:59am)

Oh OH in that case I apologise. See I was under the impression that being distracted doesn't suddenly stop you from being a hitman kora- it just makes you a shitty one

(Sat 9:59am)

;)

 **(Sat 9:59am)**

 **I will end you**

(Sat 9:59am)

You sure you won't be too distracted kora?

* * *

It took a few moments to reorientate himself but Reborn became aware fairly quickly after he woke from his unconscious state. The first thing he noted was the Flame-limiter Chains tying him up against a pillar. Which was not the best thing to realise. Because that implied the people suicidal enough to kidnap him and the Vongola Decimo were not stupid and well-prepared. Vongola Decimo. _Tsuna._

Where the hell was Tsuna?

Refraining from acting on the urge to frantically struggle against his bindings to try find where the brunette was, Reborn kept his eyes closed and waited five heartbeats. His ears straining to hear any sound in the general vicinity, or at least any guards watching over him. Finally satisfied, but still wary in this unfamiliar environment, he slowly opens his eyes and shifts just enough to have a better view, but not too much as to alert anyone that he's fully awake and willing to maim.

He waits six heartbeats before shifting again, easing his breathing to maintain some sort of illusion of unconsciousness. It took him about three minutes, three minutes too long in his opinion but he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. He was a professional. The Greatest. And the Greatest always come prepared.

The prison they've trapped him in is in the form of some sort of storage room. Solid metal walls, cold temperatures, completely empty save himself and what looks like a bunch of carved meat on hooks hanging parallel to the walls. So he was stuck in some meat refrigerator. Ominously cliche.

Also no Tsuna in sight.

Fuck. He was the worst date ever.

* * *

(Sat 10:05am)

You are the worst date ever.

 **(Sat 10:05am)**

 **Shut up. I just said that.**

* * *

It takes him fifteen minutes to locate the one lock pick his kidnappers hadn't confiscated. It was located in the heel of his shoe. Amateurs. Everyone knows you take away the shoes.

Even worse it's been thirteen minutes and not a single person has come to check up on his status. This was quickly becoming quite the embarrassment. Nonetheless he made quick work of his chains, Reborn didn't know how long he's been out for nor if Tsuna is still knocked out or currently conscious and facing whatever lovely welcoming committee that's been sent. The raven haired hitman has a sinking feeling that the first option is far too kind to be true.

After a moments thought it was swiftly determined that some anti-Flame chains and cold ham were not ideal equipment to use when fighting unknown assailants. The hitman spent two more minutes obtaining a few wickedly sharp meat hooks to add onto his belt (seriously, they let him keep the belt, it's like amateur hour over here) just in case the numbers were greater than expected. Because other than in the beginning where these morons managed to capture them through sheer luck alone, they've obviously lacking a quality which can only be just made up for in quantity.

Fifteen minutes and nineteen incapacitated, possibly dead people later, Reborn finally reached a door that had been confirmed by at least six terrified individuals to hold his date for the evening. He pauses as the hitman reaches for the door, there's a soft whimpering noise coming from the room, the kind someone makes when trying to suppress tears and Reborn can actually feel the hot rage of murder filling his veins as he kicks in the door, stolen guns in hand.

It's all very dramatic he thought. If he had some appropriate background music that would've been Hollywood perfect. Also if his 'damsel in distress' was actually in distress and not, and he kids you not, with child.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped, before his attention went back to the sniffling child- no, even more horrifying, a _toddler_ \- in his arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay Henry, he's a friend, he wouldn't hurt your familigia." The brunette then glanced up at the hitman with a look. "You didn't hurt them right?"

Suddenly Reborn was feeling something he had never felt since puberty. Uncomfortable mortification. "Define hurt Tsuna."

"I define it as harmed physically to the extent of needing professional medical attention."

"Ah." Reborn slipped a blood soaked meat hook behind him. "Well we both have very different definitions then."

A raised eyebrow and what hopefully was a faintly amused expression was his response. Also some more sobbing but the hitman really just wanted to ignore the small humanoid individual altogether. It wasn't that he hated kids. It was more he and them had a strong mutual dislike. That may involve more one-sided use of weaponry than strictly healthy.

Needless to say Tsuna can never know.

At least until the fifth date.

* * *

(Sat 10:06am)

If you make it to a fifth date kora.

(Sat 10:06am)

Jesus _christ_ Reborn and your issues.

(Sat 10:06am)

Also

(Sat 10:06am)

I think you're forgetting that Lambo is Vongola's Lightening Guardian.

(Sat 10:06am)

And that the Cavallone group are close allies.

 **(Sat 10:07am)**

 **FUCK**

* * *

"Are they at least alive?" The brunette sighed, his free hand rubbing the bridge of his nose to stave off the oncoming headache that was at least sixty percent due to the kid in his arms. It is actually says so much about his life that this question was more familiar to him than his dad was.

"Can you define alive?" Tsuna sighs again. At least the guy was being, against all odds, very cute about it. And if he thought positively, something in that is more of a survival skill than any sort of personality trait, at least Reborn would certainly fit right into their familigia.

"It's okay, we've been suspecting that these idiots have been doing some sort of baby smuggling business." Tsuna reassured, because damn if he wasn't a pushover, especially to really, really gorgeous hitman in fedoras. "We were going to off them anyway if we got solid proof. It was why Vongola was associating with them in the first place."

Reborn still looked a little upset. Well, not really 'upset' per say, the raven haired male didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve but it was clear the man wasn't happy either. "I can go find some proof." He offered making the brunette warm inside at the courteous endeavor to make amends. And Tsuna knows that it isn't a hollow bid either, he's sure Reborn would actually go searching this whole base just to find the evidence the Decimo needed if he asked.

Tsuna's pretty sure he's just fallen a little bit in love.

With a smile, he shook his head and held up the infant in his arms. The pudgy little boy whimpered and squirmed, revealing a laminated tag hanging underneath a plain blue shirt. It held a name, identity number, even a price. Obsidian eyes locked onto orange and simultaneously the two smirked.

"It's okay. I've already got some pretty damning evidence."

The cackles that echo from the room was enough for any conscious mafioso to continue faking death. Even when two pairs of expensive Italian shoes step over them.

"You want dessert?" Reborn asked with a fond smile, "We didn't exactly have time to finish the last time. Or start for the matter."

Tsuna returned the expression which was accompanied by a bashful blush. Tentatively the brunette's hand closer to the older male's brushed against his arm, which was immediately responded by said arm snaking down to maneuver the smaller man to stand flush against the broader chest.

The head of the largest mafia familigia stuttered a bit before pausing and shrugging. He's been in more sexually awkward positions in much more inappropriate situations with people he that he likes far less than the Sun Arcobaleno. So the brunette allows himself to snuggle closer to his date and kicks away the corpse blocking their nice stroll.

"Sounds good. Just let me call one of my men to pick up the evidence. The kid's important but I rather not bring a third person into our relationship so early."

Reborn crinkles his nose delicately as he looks at the child again. Obviously trying very hard to hide his disgust over the currently drooling little boy. "Yes. That will probably be the best." Then he looks up to Tsuna's visibly amused face rather alarmed. "Wait. When you said bringing a third person in so early, are you implying-"

Tsuna laughed.

* * *

(Sat 10:31am)

Uh Tsuna?

 _(Sat 10:31am)_

 _Hmm..?_

(Sat 10:31am)

I know that must've been a very nice moment and all but you do realize that we're stuck with a baby now right?

(Sat 10:34am)

Actually, now that we've located the other bases we have about thirty two babies.

(Sat 10:34am)

Tsuna we are not equipped to be babysitters.

 _(Sat 10:34am)_

 _Give then back to their parents. Duh._

(Sat 10:36am)

Uh.. Yeah.. Totally..

 _(Sat 10:36am)_

 _Son of a bitch what did you do._

(Sat 10:37am)

There might have been a bug we missed.

 _(Sat 10:37am)_

 _And what did this bug do?_

(Sat 10:37am)

Wipe most of their files. Including the victimized family's identities.

 _(Sat 10:38am)_

 _Fuck._

(Sat 10:38am)

Tsuna we cannot keep these kids.

(Sat 10:38am)

They've all arrived at main headquarters ten minutes ago and I've already barricaded myself in my office.

 _(Sat 10:39am)_

 _Shit. Go hack the government._

(Sat 10:39am)

Excuse me?

 _(Sat 10:39am)_

 _Hack. the. government._

(Sat 10:39am)

Tsuna I don't think-

(Sat 10:41am)

Oh my god I can hear the giggling of girls and the screams of Jordanson.

 _(Sat 10:41am)_

 _Oh no I liked Jordanson. He made the best toasted sandwiches._

 _(Sat 10:41am)_

 _Gokudera I like kids, I do, but Lambo and Ipin were literally the most I've ever handled and even then it drove me crazy af._

 _(Sat 10:41am)_

 _Hack the fucking government and find those parents._

(Sat 10:41am)

On it.

* * *

"Fuck me this is good." Tsuna moaned, savoring the warm, gooey chocolate lava cake in his mouth. Somehow, they managed to snag the one decent twenty-four hour convenience store that served still perfectly good cake past midnight.

Reborn hummed appreciatively as he too chewed the chocolate goodness. "Sorry, as much as I want to, I was hoping to save that for at least the second date."

The brunette glared, though it did nothing to distract from his reddening cheeks. "Fuck you." He said mock-angrily. The hitman tilted his spoon thoughtfully.

"Now _that_ is really more of a tenth date thing. And only if you're really good."

Reborn chuckled at the proceeding sounds of the adorable man choking on his cake.

* * *

(Sat 10:43am)

No

(Sat 10:43am)

Nononononono

(Sat 10:43am)

No

(Sat 10:44am)

That is not information nor visualisation I need

(Sat 10:44am)

How am I supposed to look at that guy in the eyes again after hearing that

* * *

(Sat 10:43am)

No

(Sat 10:43am)

Nonononono

(Sat 10:43am)

No

(Sat 10:44am)

Why would you tell me that kora?

(Sat 10:45am)

We WORK together

(Sat 10:45am)

WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT

(Sat 10:45am)

HOW CAN I EVEN LOOK AT YOU KORA

 **(Sat 10:45am)**

 **That's kind of the point**

(Sat 10:45am)

See, now I hate you kora

 **(Sat 10:46am)**

 **Colonello did you hear that?**

(Sat 10:46am)

Hear what you perverted disgusting monster?

 **(Sat 10:46am)**

 **The sound of how many fucks I give.**

(Sat 10:46am)

But I don't hear any- oh

(Sat 10:46am)

You suck

 **(Sat 10:47am)**

 **So I guess you won't want to hear what I'm planning for date two then?**

(Sat 10:48am)

GAH NO IMAGES THAT'S MY BOSS KORA. DELETE DELETE DELETE


	10. Chptr 10

**Hi hi~~**

 **OMG THIS IS THE END. ITS COMPLETED. I HAVE COMPLETED A MULTI CHAPTER STORY.**

 **I AM AMAZING. I SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN (HAHAHAHAHAHA no.)**

 **But anyway- it's completed but I will accept requests to add on to this fic if you guys wanted. I may just add random bits anyway so I guess just the main story is DONE. YES.**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Hey, so I had a really nice time." Tsuna shuffled his feet, face slightly flushed when the car finally stopped at his base. Reborn gave a smugly pleased look.

"Enough to do this again?"

The brunette huffed out a small laugh, eyes glinting under the lights, "That depends," Reborn leaned closer to the mafia boss, "Depends?" He practically purred knowing full well what sort of things his voice all rough and throaty like that tends to do to people. It seemed Tsuna was no exception because honey brown eyes darkened to an intoxicating shade of smokey whisky.

"Depends on if your willing to share your phone number with me of course." Tsuna whispered, his mouth so close to the hitman's crook of his neck the older male could feel the vibration of Tsuna's voice, every exhale warming him in its proximity. Reborn's own breathing hitched a bit before he lowered himself to meet his date's lips with his own.

Immediately the brunette's arms shot up to hug the taller man's neck, pulling each other closer into the intimate action. It was a little uncomfortable the position, but the taste of chocolate cake, faint smokey salt of sweat and ash was enough to ignore any discomfort when he deepened the kiss. Tsuna made a soft pleased noise at that, easily opening his mouth and letting his tongue lazily explore like Reborn's. The whole thing was slow but not in the least tentative. Both men were confident in their abilities and immensely enjoyed being on the receiving ends of each other's experience.

When they finally separated enough to get some oxygen back into their lungs, their lips were visibly redder and wetter than before. Reborn didn't care about that, nor about how he can still feel the faint markings of nails on the back of his neck. He would rock this look with nothing but pride.

"With kisses like that I don't need you to give me your number, I'll hunt you down myself if I have to." Tsuna grinned.

Reborn smirked, inwardly preening at the praise. The Arcobaleno took the brunette by the hand and like a gentleman, pressed his lips on the pulse point of Tsuna's wrist. "Not if I hunt you down first." He promised half seriously.

Tsuna flushed under the gravity of those dark eyes, allowing himself to kiss his date again- a much more chaste press on the lips- the mafia boss reluctantly opened the door of the car and got out. When he turned back to have one last look at the handsome face of his date, Reborn made a phone sign with his hand and mouthed, 'Call me,' before the car drove off.

Confused the brunette walked into the Vongola mansion, only right when he was getting changed did Tsuna notice that under his sleeve, in elegant scrawl, was a phone number. He smiled, absentmindedly wondering how the man had found the time.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

(Sat 11:31am)

You gave him your phone number.

 **(Sat 11:32am)**

 **Yes.**

(Sat 11:32am)

Your personal phone number that he already has?

 **(Sat 11:32am)**

 **Maybe.**

(Sat 11:33am)

…

 **(Sat 11:34am)**

 **…**

(Sat 11:35am)

Shit.

(Sat 11:35am)

You fucking moron kora.

 **(Sat 11:35am)**

 **Shut up and do something about it.**

(Sat 11:35am)

What? Why me?!

 **(Sat 11:35am)**

 **You work where he works. Just go get his cell and replace my other number with me work one.**

 **(Sat 11:35am)**

 **You owe me.**

(Sat 11:36am)

Oh, right. I ask you for the last blueberry muffin last month and now I have to infiltrate my own workplace, which is filled with highly armed mafiaso by the way, betray my boss by stealing his phone and invading his privacy all because you got too horny to properly focus on maintaining your secret lame identity.

(Sat 11:37am)

Reborn, you sir, are the worst Batman ever.

(Sat 11:37am)

No actually your Superman. Because he had the lamest secret identity ever.

(Sat 11:37am)

Nobody reads newspapers anymore.

 **(Sat 11:38am)**

 **I meant for that times I saved your fucking life when you were stabbed by that bitch who you had a one night stand with. And when I say that bitch I meant every thirty-six of those psychos.**

(Sat 11:38am)

Oh.

(Sat 11:38am)

Well, I think I rather the muffin thing actually. It makes me sound like a better friend than I actually am.

 **(Sat 11:38am)**

 **The next time you get maimed by another one of your crazy women I'm telling Lal. In extremely. Explicit. Detail.**

(Sat 11:38am)

No wait.

(Sat 11:39am)

Don't.

(Sat 11:40am)

: (

* * *

(Sat 12:00pm)

Heeeeeeeeyyy Gokudera.

(Sat 12:00pm)

You silver haired fox you.

(Sat 12:00pm)

Beautiful light of… well I'm sure you're the light of someone's life.

(Sat 12:00pm)

Probably kora.

(Sat 12:06pm)

Jesus Christ Colonello what the fuck did you do.

(Sat 12:06pm)

It's more of a matter of what _we_ are about to do _._

(Sat 12:06pm)

Oh my God.

* * *

(Sat 12:11pm)

Tsuna.

 _(Sat 12:13pm)_

 _Gokudera?_

* * *

(Sat 12:13pm)

I can't do this.

(Sat 12:13pm)

KORA BE A MAN.

(Sat 12:13pm)

This goes against everything I stand for.

(Sat 12:13pm)

DO IT FOR LOVE.

(Sat 12:13pm)

Fuck you. I hope you die gruesomely.

(Sat 12:13pm)

LOVE.

* * *

(Sat 12:14pm)

Tsuna.

 _(Sat 12:14pm)_

 _Yes?_

(Sat 12:14pm)

Are you okay?

 _(Sat 12:14pm)_

 _Uh, I think so._

(Sat 12:15pm)

What do you mean you think so? So you aren't sure if you're feeling okay?

(Sat 12:16pm)

Are you depressed?

(Sat 12:16pm)

Is it because I've been overworking you?

(Sat 12:17pm)

Oh god it's totally because I've been overworking you.

 _(Sat 12:17pm)_

 _Gokudera… is something wrong with you?_

(Sat 12:18pm)

OH JUUDAIME

(Sat 12:18pm)

YOU TRULY ARE SO KIND

(Sat 12:18pm)

TO BE SO CONCERNED ABOUT ME DESPITE YOUR DEPRESSED STATE

 _(Sat 12:19pm)_

 _No I'm fine_

(Sat 12:19pm)

YOU DONT NEED TO LIE TO ME

(Sat 12:19pm)

AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL FEEL LOVED AND APPRECIATED

(Sat 12:20pm)

LIKE THE KIND AMAZING BOSS YOU ARE

(Sat 12:20pm)

AND WHICH YOU DESERVE TO KNOW

 _(Sat 12:21pm)_

 _…Thanks?_

(Sat 12:21pm)

Do you need a snack?

 _(Sat 12:21pm)_

 _No I'm good thanks._

(Sat 12:21pm)

Ok

(Sat 12:22pm)

I'll ask the chef to make some soup anyway

 _(Sat 12:22pm)_

 _Gokudera I don't want soup_

(Sat 12:22pm)

oh

(Sat 12:23pm)

Apologies Tsuna

(Sat 12:23pm)

Of course you would want something much lighter for your stomach how careless of me

(Sat 12:23pm)

A vanilla slice should be nice

 _(Sat 12:25pm)_

 _I guess it would be_

(Sat 12:25pm)

Great I'll call someone to import a platter from France

 _(Sat 12:27pm)_

 _Wait, no_

* * *

(Sat 1:45pm)

You're still in your office?

 _(Sat 1:47pm)_

 _Have been for the last few hours yes._

(Sat 1:47pm)

Good.

(Sat 1:48pm)

Good good good.

 _(Sat 1:48pm)_

 _Gokudera you're acting strange._

(Sat 1:48pm)

I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm merely worried about your mental well being,

 _(Sat 1:49pm)_

 _Oh. Uh, that's nice I guess..._

* * *

(Sat 1:50pm)

YOU BASTARDS BETTER FUCKING APPRECIATE WHAT I'M LOSING HERE

(Sat 1:50pm)

I do not know what you're talking about kora. You are doing a fantastic job of pretending to be your teenage self.

(Sat 1:52pm)

I wasn't pretending to be my teenage self.

(Sat 1:52pm)

Oh.

(Sat 1:53pm)

You thought I was pretending to be my teenage self?

(Sat 1:55pm)

..No.

(Sat 1:56pm)

I'm going to slit your throat and grind your bones into gunpowder.

(Sat 1:57pm)

Jesus Christ kora

* * *

(Sat 6:21pm)

And I was thinking maybe we should put more cameras around the place so we can find the next person to dare insult you and execute them publicly.

(Sat 6:21pm)

Tsuna?

(Sat 6:22pm)

Tsuna it's been over ten minutes and no response are you okay? Should I come back?

 _(Sat 6:24pm)_

 _FOR FUCKS SAKES I WAS IN THE BATHROOM_

(Sat 6:24pm)

It's called a mobile for a reason

 _(Sat 6:24pm)_

 _NO. WORST RESPONSE EVER. IM TURNING OFF MY PHONE NOW._

* * *

Tsuna bashed the off button on his phone and slammed it onto his desk, staring at it in horror. If the thing vibrates another notification from his Storm Guardian it will be too soon.

"I'm… I'm going to get a drink." The brunette muttered to himself tiredly, standing up and making his way out of the office to his favourite bar.

Small orange iPhone pointedly left behind.

* * *

(Sat 6:27pm)

YOU ARE MY HERO KORA

(Sat 6:27pm)

YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY FUCKING EXISTENCE

* * *

(Sat 6:27pm)

The deed has been done my dark liege

 **(Sat 6:29pm)**

 **What the fuck is wrong with you?**

(Sat 6:30pm)

Wow kora, I am just never appreciated am I?

* * *

"I _so_ need to text R about this." Tsuna murmured after his eighth shot of… something. Who cared it tasted bloody good and had the alcoholic content of a gasoline truck. Pulling out his back up phone, the brunette scrolled down his list of contacts. "Now where is, oh, there."

Honey brown eyes narrowed at the slightly blurry line of numbers on the screen. They looked awfully familiar somehow.

With intuition guiding the delightfully buzzed Vongola Decimo, the young man slowly took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to look at the faded scrawl on his arm.

"Huh." He said. Then Tsuna promptly made a few gestures at the bartender to get the nearest bottle of whisky so he could drown in it.

* * *

 _(Sun 1:03am)_

 _OMG GOKUDERA YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHO R IS_

 _(Sun 1:03am)_

 _HE'S REBORN!_

 _(Sun 1:03am)_

 _ALSO I MAY HAVE SIGNED YOU UP FOR AN ANONYMOUS DRUG ADDICT CLUB_

 _(Sun 1:05am)_

 _I EXPECT YOU TO GO BECAUSE I CHECKED GOOGLE AND YOU HAVE EXHIBITED MANY SIGNS YOU MIGHT BE HIGH_

 _(Sun 1:05am)_

 _GOOGLE IS NEVER WRONG_

 _(Sun 1:08am)_

 _THAT FUCKER LET ME THINK HE WAS A DETECTIVE_

 _(Sun 1:08am)_

 _I HAVE THE WORST HANGOVER EVER AND ALSO SUFFERING FROM PLOT TWIST_

 _(Sun 1:10am)_

 _NOT GOING TO WORK TODAY NOR TOMM_

 _(Sun 1:10am)_

 _BUT TELL REBORN TO SEE ME IN MY OFFICE THE DAY AFTER_

 _(Sun 1:12am)_

 _FUCK IM SUCH AN IDIOT HOW DID I NEVER CONNECT THE DOTS_

 _(Sun 1:25am)_

 _I MEAN WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK CALLS THEMSELVES REBORN_

* * *

(Sun 6:11am)

Colonello you stupid fuck this is why your a grunt soldier

(Sun 6:12am)

Yeah.. Well..

(Sun 6:13am)

Shut up kora you're hurting my feelings

(Sun 6:13am)

Though it's probably not going to hurt worse than when I gotta tell Reborn about his feelings

* * *

 **(Sun 6:28am)**

 **Colonello you stupid fuck this is why your never the head of anything.**

(Sun 6:28am)

Hey you know what?

(Sun 6:28am)

You and Gokudera are way too similar for my liking

 **(Sun 6:28am)**

 **You can take your liking and shove it down your throat**

(Sun 6:29am)

Well how was I supposed to know he had a back up phone

(Sun 6:30am)

No wait of course I should've known, we're in the mafia kora

(Sun 6:31am)

Also I bought him that phone last Christmas

(Sun 6:32am)

LOL kora my bad

(Sun 6:36am)

Why aren't you responding?

(Sun 6:43am)

Please don't hurt me

* * *

"Hello Reborn."

The hitman leaned on the doorway, partly because he knew how good his suit fitted him in this position but mostly because by the off chance this goes badly he would like a quick escape, smiling with a confidence he did not have. "Tsuna." He greeted. And fuck, the other mafioso knew what he was doing leaning on his own desk like that. Could this person be anymore attractive?

Tsuna smiled, "Please, close the door behind you and have a seat."

Crap. If he dies three assassins will get an anonymous email to kill his fellow blonde Arcobaleno in one of the seventy-two different ways he'd described. At least he can drag Colonello down with him. Who the hell doesn't check for the back up phone _honestly,_ he's doing the mafia world a favour really.

Wordlessly he complies. The brunette looked quite dashing in his light grey suit with orange trimmings, Reborn eyed the way they complimented the toned man's physique appreciatively. It was completely inappropriate considering the situation but let it not be said that Reborn doesn't take advantage of eye candy when it's in front of him.

Luckily Tsuna didn't seem to notice the blatant ogling on the older man's part. Too busy re-evaluating the hitman's person with his eyes. And not just appearance wise, like the mafia boss was measuring the worth of his soul. It's a bit hypocritical to say considering that Reborn was just wondering what the brunette looked like with nothing but that suit jacket- but he felt a little violated.

"So…" The brunette drawled slowly, Reborn tensed. "A detective huh?"

"A businessman huh?" He shot back, because the only thing that could guarantee a fiery end to a nonexistent relationship any more was snarky backtalk. Good job Reborn.

To his immense surprise, though he didn't show it of course, Tsuna gave a dazzling bright grin at his comment. "It really is you then."

"You're.." Reborn hesitated, trying to find the words in his head, "You're not upset?"

Tsuna shrugged, easy and open in a way he hadn't even been on their date. "Why would I be? My charming digital infatuation turning out to be a good looking man who's in the same crazy murder circles as me?" The mafioso raised an amused brow, "Yes I'm simply shattered." He deadpanned wryly, eyes glimmering with mirth.

Reborn couldn't help but laugh, it just came out of his mouth involuntarily, a throaty chuckle of disbelief. "Fuck you're perfect." He murmured under his breath.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Reborn said quickly, standing up to wrap his arms around the shorter man's chest to literally sweep him off his feet and onto said man's desk. Tsuna gave a rather unmanly giggle at the knightly gesture which soon dissolved into just breathy noises when he found the hitman peppering his neck with kisses and soft bites. "You really aren't upset?" The older of the pair asked after another nibble in an extremely sensitive part of Tsuna's flesh at the curve of his neck.

"When you're doing that?" Tsuna huffed, tugging at the raven haired spikes at the feeling, "Bit hard to be."

"That was the point darling."

"Mmm.. Darling? I rather like that." The brunette purred, "I have to admit I was pretty unhappy that I didn't figure it out beforehand. After all, what sort of name is Reborn- no offence."

"None taken," Reborn smiled into soft hazel hair, it smelt like, well it smelt like hair but really nice hair, coupled nicely with faint scent of shampoo and sunlight. "Though it is quite an obvious thing to miss. Rather stupid of you to be honest."

"As stupid as you revealing your very well known alias to a complete stranger?"

"Complete stranger who didn't even realise until it was literally written onto their arm." Reborn pointed out smugly. Tsuna scowled.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

And so Reborn did.


End file.
